RWBY Quickies
by weirdbard
Summary: Short one chapter scenes about Team RWBY and interactions with others at Beacon.
1. Chapter 1

Run, Run, Run away-a-a-a

Coming to get you.

Author's note

For those who follow my stories in other fandoms and wondering if I plan to write more on them? Yes I will be trying to get back to them soon. I just recently entered a really bad phase of my life where I pretty much lost interest in everything. It wasn't pretty... But then I came across quite by accident something on youtube called RWBY. It was simple. It was cute and it was fun. The writing was fresh, the animation enjoyable and I started to care about the characters. I looked forward to new episodes and wondered where the series was going. And as I said, I came to care about the fictional characters... Which made the end of season 3 a bit rough but it made me want to write again. To start off with in this fandom are a series of quick one chapter scenes. None of the chapters will have any connection to another one unless I make a particular point about it at the beginning.

* * *

Ruby was running. Not surprising. She ran a lot. With her semblance being speed, most problems seemed to be left behind when she ran. She really wished this was one of those times. For the longest time Ruby had been obsessed with Weiss. The fascination with the pale heiress eventually grew into fondness and fondness eventually grew into desire and desire into love. Finally, not being able to take the one sided love any longer Ruby had confessed how she felt to Weiss. If this had been a fairy tale Weiss would have instantly proclaimed that she felt the same way and the two star crossed lovers would have lived happily ever after.

But this wasn't a fairy tale.

Ruby had waited after declaring her love to Weiss and waited. Weiss didn't react at all. Just stood there staring right through Ruby. Ruby figured that maybe Weiss was overwhelmed so she tried to tell the young heiress that if she didn't share her feelings, that it was okay. They could still be friends, right?

But still Weiss just stared at her. Finally, Ruby couldn't take it any longer and was gone in a flash of rose petals. She ran and as she ran she cried. She had no destination but only to outrun the pain in her heart at being what she thought could only be rejection from Weiss.

Eventually even Ruby's semblance runs out of steam and with a stumble Rudy found herself coming out of the speed run without intending to. Almost instantly Ruby felt weak and beyond tired. She had overdone it and her semblance had drained almost all of her Aura, leaving her tired and weak and more importantly completely defenseless.

Ruby examined her surroundings and realized with a start that she had run all the way from Beacon to Vale and was now down near the docks. Even for her that was a prodigious run.

Late at night, in Vale in the bad part of town and totally exhausted. Ruby was wondering to herself if things could get any worse when she hears…

"Red. Red. Red. We have got to stop meeting like this. People are going to start to talk."

Ruby turns slowly as she nervously swallows. She knows whom that voice belongs to and indeed things had just gotten much worse for her. "Hey Roman." Ruby squeaks.

"Roman is it? I didn't know we were on first name basis Red."

"Well you call me Red. So we're friends right?" Ruby tries as she starts to back up. She reaches behind her for her scythe only to realize she left Crescent Rose behind at Beacon in its locker. Roman Torchwick was exiting a dock warehouse and beside him were three obvious White Fang members as they were all wearing the Grimm masks.

Roman tilts his head slightly. "Well it is true that every time I try to throw a party you seem to be there."

"So we're all just good buddies and I'll be going now." Ruby tries to dash off using her semblance but only manages to stumble a bit as her body just flat out refuses to cooperate.

"Get her." Roman instructs the white fang with him.

Ruby looks past them. "Weiss Schnee! What do you think you are doing here? The White Fang will kill you!"

The White Fang members immediately stop and spin around to look behind them, while Torchwick just slaps at hand to his face in disbelief that they would fall for the oldest trick in the book.

"Nothing but dumb animals." He mutters to himself. He can see Ruby is now running away from the group but at slightly lower than normal speed for a regular human and she is weaving a bit as if drunk, or totally exhausted. "Overdid your semblance did we?" He asks with a smirk. This not only meant she couldn't do the speed trick but also that her Aura would be low and she wouldn't be able to heal or defend against injuries until she had some major rest. In other words, she was a sitting duck. Torchwick could see Ruby's hand go to a pouch on her belt and pull her scroll out, no doubt to summon help so he raised his cane and took careful aim.

Ruby didn't dare stop to use her scroll she brought it up high so she could see it better by the dim light on the dock area and brought up the app to launch her weapons locker to her location. Only to have the scroll explode in her hand as Torchwick shot it with that damn trick cane of his.

"Well damn. Back to Plan A." Ruby grunted as she pulled her arms close to her side and concentrated on running. It was so much easier when she had her semblance working.

Ruby weaved and ducked into empty warehouse after empty warehouse as she sought to lose her pursuers. Really, why did Vale need so many empty warehouses anyway? Finally breathing hard, she pulled to a stop in the shadows of yet another empty warehouse and listened. She couldn't hear any longer the White Fang chasing after her and breathed a sigh of relief as she must have lost them. She was just about to mentally congratulate herself on her luck when she turned around to find a short girl standing no more than eight feet away from her. The short girl had three toned hair. One side brown while the other side pink. The pink side had one white strip running through it. Her eyes were very different as well. The eye underneath the pink side of hair was a brown color and the eye under the brown side was pink. Ruby recognized her from the fight they had with Torchwick on the freeway when the strange girl had rescued Roman. She also had heard Yang's description of the fight she had with the petite girl on the train.

"Oh crap." Ruby said.

The girl tilted her head at Ruby with a smirk.

"Neo. Wasn't it?" Ruby asked as she started to once again back away from an enemy.

Neo nodded her head and began to slowly stalk towards Ruby. In no way rushing, almost casually as if she had all the time in the world.

Even fearful, Ruby had to admit the girl moved with a fluid grace that was almost mesmerizing. Ruby began to do what she always did when nervous and started to ramble. "We didn't exactly get a chance to be introduced last time we met. I'm Ruby Rose. I'm sister to Yang? You know the blond you fought on the train?"

Neo stopped her advance and with a sweeping gesture of her arm she bowed towards Ruby. "Wow. You are so graceful. You remind me so strongly of someone I know."

Neo stood up from her bow and made an exaggerated gesture of placing a hand to her chin as if deep in thought. She then pantomimed someone boxing.

"Yang?" Ruby almost laughed. "My sister has been called a lot of things but graceful? No."

Neo did the thinking gesture again and this time placed her hands to her head with the first two fingers of each hand out pantomiming two cat like ears or maybe it was a bow?

"Blake. Yeah she is pretty graceful but that wasn't who I meant." Ruby said. It was good she was keeping Neo 'talking'. The more time Neo spent 'conversing' with her the more time Ruby had to rest and try to regain her Aura.

Neo eyes widen as if in discovery and she then with her folded umbrella she pantomimed someone with a fencing foil.

"Yeah that is who I meant. Weiss." Ruby said with a smile but soon fell as she was reminded of whom she had been running from that evening. Neo tilted her head to stare at Ruby and the eyes changed color. The pink one was now brown and the brown one was now pink. Neo pointed at Ruby, then did the fencing pantomime and then holding her umbrella under one arm she brought both of her hands together forming a heart shape.

"Me and Weiss? Together?" Ruby asked. Neo nodded. "I wish." Ruby muttered sadly.

Neo began stalking towards her again and Ruby continued to back away from the girl. "We were having such a good conversation." Ruby said. "I mean you like talking to me don't you?"

Neo shook her head with a mysterious smile and continued to walk slowly towards her. Suddenly Ruby felt something hard hit her back and she shot both hands behind her to feel that she had walked into a support girder of the warehouse. At that exact moment, Neo leapt backwards and disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Ruby wondered out loud only to feel her hands seized behind her and pulled back against the girder. Something tightened around her wrist and Ruby found herself with her hands strapped around the girder.

"Some great huntress I am." Ruby muttered. "Not only let Neo get the drop on me but got tied up without even being able to fight back at all. No wonder Weiss didn't want to have anything to do with me when I confessed how I felt about her. I'm clumsy and foolish…" Neo suddenly stepped around the girder and came back around in front of Ruby pulling the hidden sword out from her umbrella as she came. "And I'm about to die." Ruby finished as Neo with a smirk on her face stood before her. Neo raised her sword up and Ruby couldn't resist shutting her eyes as she prepared for her young life to end…

Only to open her eyes a moment later when she felt no painful cuts but she did feel a lot cooler than she had before. Ruby glanced down at her front only to see that her corset and blouse were now cut apart and fluttering in the breeze. Even her bra had been sliced and the cups were flapping open revealing all her young body had to offer.

"Neo what are you doing?!" She asked in shock.

Neo smiled at her and put a finger up to her lip in a shoosh motion before sheathing her sword into her umbrella and lying it on the floor. She then approached Ruby with raised hands. Ruby thought for a moment the girl had decided on just beating her rather than mess up her sword with her blood but as Neo closed the last distance between them she didn't form her hands into fists. She brought her hands to Ruby's chest and began fondling and groping her.

"What the…mmph!" Ruby tried to say only to have Neo slam her mouth over hers and started roughly kissing her.

" _Oh my Dust! I'm being molested by Neo!"_ Ruby thought to herself.

Neo stepped back a bit and placing her hands on Ruby's skirt she suddenly tugged it and Ruby's panties down.

" _Molested Hell. I'm going to be raped by Neo!"_ Ruby realized and began struggling.

Neo stepped back to watch Ruby's struggles in obvious amusement. "I'm flattered really I am Neo and if we were both on the same side and maybe if I had met you before Weiss I might have been attracted but not like this!" Ruby said in desperation and Neo tilted her head as if considering Ruby's argument and then shrugging as if she didn't really care if Ruby wanted it or not. Neo picked up her umbrella off the ground and with an evil smirk started towards Ruby. Right before Neo could reach her however, a shining white snowflake appeared between Ruby and Neo's body. It grew larger until it covered Ruby from Neo's gaze completely and then spinning shot towards the multi colored haired girl tossing her back violently. "Get away from my Ruby!" Weiss's voice growled.

Neo smirked at Weiss who was standing beside the girder Ruby was tied to, her smirk however faded when a red eyed Yang entered the warehouse entrance a distance off. Neo glanced into the shadows on the other side of Ruby and could barely detect Blake moving in their direction. Three against one odds were not odds Neo favored so she blew Ruby a kiss and then leaping backwards she teleported away.

Weiss continued to watch the space Neo had been in a moment ago as if fearing she would pop back in at the same place. Blake moved over to the girder Ruby was tied to and quickly cut the zip ties releasing Ruby. Ruby instantly grabbed the edges of her cloak and pulled them around herself hiding her naked state. Tears were swiftly falling from her eyes and no matter what Ruby tried she couldn't stop their flow. She had confessed to Weiss on how she felt. Been rejected. Ran away burning up her semblance and aura. Been caught by her enemies and had been molested and almost raped in a dirty warehouse and to top it off all the baddies got away scott free. She didn't deserve to be Team RWBY's leader. She didn't even deserve to be on a team. She was a complete failure.

Weiss finally deciding that Neo had made good her escape and wasn't coming back turned to see the huddled mess that was her friend and leader. "Ruby I'm so sorry it took us so long to find you! We didn't know where you went. I'm sorry I failed you."

"You didn't fail me. I failed you." Ruby cried/hiccupped. "I should have known you could never feel towards me what I felt towards you and just kept my silly desires and hopes to myself. I'm sorry I ruined our friendship and that I'm such a sorry excuse for a leader. I'll step down tomorrow and you can take over as leader and I'll leave Beacon."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" Yang yelled as she arrived at Ruby's side.

"I made a horrible mistake then to compound it I ran away and burned out my semblance. I drained my Aura to such a level a kid with a pointy stick could have taken me out. No, that would have been dignified compared to what happened to me. I let Torchwick almost walk up behind me without even noticing. Then had to turn tail and run from White Fang thugs and to end my evening out on a really high note I almost got raped by the crazy ice cream girl!"

Yang whom had come in behind where Ruby had been tied hadn't seen the condition her younger sister was in. "Crazy ice cream girl?" She asked.

"That is what you took away from what I said?" Ruby cried/laughed. "Yeah Neo. Don't you get it? Brown, White, red. Her name has to be short for Neapolitan. You know? Like the mixed ice cream that is chocolate, strawberry and vanilla?"

Yang blinked. "I... Never thought about it before. Wait! What do you mean almost raped?" She grabbed her sister by the shoulders to check her for injuries and thusly caused her cape to flare open revealing her state. "Ruby! Are you okay?" Yang's eyes switched from red to lilac as her emotions went from rage to terror over what had almost happened to her baby sister.

"Oh I'm peachy. I'm perfect! For a complete and total loser, I'm doing great!" Ruby pulled away from her sister and began speaking/crying louder and louder, nearing hysteria.

Weiss stepped pass Yang and raising a hand she slapped Ruby hard.

Yang's eyes instantly went to straight red and her hair blazed bright enough to light up the entire warehouse. She would have pounded Weiss into paste if Ruby hadn't rushed to put herself between Weiss and facing Yang. "No Yang. Don't! I deserved it. I deserve the punishment for being such a bad leader. I don't blame her."

Weiss opened her mouth and closed it several times like a fish out of water before she could regain her ability to form words. "You colossal, incredible dolt!" She finally managed to shout at Ruby's back. "I didn't slap you to punish you for being a bad leader! I slapped you to try and calm you down! You are going hysterical and talking nonsense! You are not a bad leader. You are the best leader team RWBY could have! Yes, you ran so fast and far that you temporarily burned out your semblance but you were upset. You didn't know you were going to run out of power near where Torchwick just happened to be at that time. And you were facing Neo! Hell Yang got her ass handed to her by that psycho."

"Yeah. Hey!" Yang said.

Weiss looked past Ruby's shoulder at Yang. "Oh hush. You know it's true. Just like I got beat up by that White Fang guy with the chainsaw but now is not the time for debating that." Weiss pulled Ruby around to look at her. "Ruby I admit when you told me earlier how you felt about me, it caught me off guard. All the reasons why us being in a relationship were a bad idea was flashing through my mind and I kind of got swept away by them."

Ruby's face was covered by the hood of her cape but the hood dipped down as Ruby looked at the floor.

Weiss tightened her hands on Ruby's shoulder to make sure she didn't run away this time. "But I realized something but before I could shake myself out of my stupor to tell you, you had run off already."

"What were you going to tell me?" Ruby's voice came out soft and broken. "That I was some kind of idiot to think a girl like you that could have any boy or girl she wanted could ever find me desirable?"

"NO you dol… I mean Ruby. I was going to tell you that it might not be easy being in a relationship with me. My father won't like it and may try to drive us apart. The news media when they find out will hound us. White Fang may try to harm you because of your connection to me but with all that…" Weiss reached out and pulled the hood back from Ruby's face and raised her chin with a finger so Ruby would look her in the eyes. "I want to try. I feel very strongly… I mean I'm very fond… Oh dust this is hard for me. I'm not used to dealing with emotions like this." Weiss sighed and then unconsciously straightened her back. "Ruby Rose… I love you. I want you."

Ruby tried to look away. "You are just saying that because of what almost happened to me tonight. I understand and I appreciate it. I really do. And you don't need to worry I won't hold you to any of this tomorrow when you rethink…"

Weiss grabbed Ruby by the back of the head and pulled her towards her and kissed her deeply.

Yang and Blake could only watch as the kiss last longer and longer.

Yang started to frown when she noticed that Weiss's hands had left Ruby's head and were now moving under Ruby's cape.

"HEY! My sister is naked under there. Stop that!" She shouted at Weiss and moved to pull them apart.

Both girls were panting from lack of oxygen and both their faces were bright red.

"Wow. Maybe you do mean it?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Come here my dolt and I'll prove it some more." Weiss said her voice going slightly husky.

"Whoa! No. No." Yang yelled and placed herself between the two.

"Yang." Blake called out to her.

"Don't Yang me. Ruby is still naked under there. If Weiss is what it takes to make my baby sister happy? Fine. I won't stand in their way but no way am I going to stand here and let them make out in a dirty warehouse."

Being reminded by what almost happened a short time ago Ruby's enthusiasm did flag a bit. "Yeah. I kind of want to go home now and try to forget this night ever happened." She looked over at Weiss. "Well not all of it but just the unpleasant stuff."

"And no more talk about you being a bad leader and wanting to quit?" Weiss said warningly.

"Okay."

"And next time you spring something like that on me you will give me enough time to deal with the shock before running off."

"Okay."

"And if you do decide to run off, you will at least be sure to take your scythe with you?"

"Okay."

Yang rolled her eyes and looked over at Blake. "They already sound like an old married couple don't they?"


	2. Chapter 2 Ruby the Player

You scream.

I scream.

We all scream for…

Author's note:

Scene 1 of a multi scene mini story arc.

* * *

Returning to her dorm room Yang tried the door only to find it was locked. Not even her scroll could unlock it as it was privacy locked from the inside of the room. Knocking on the door she waited a moment to see the door open a crack and her baby sister Ruby looking out at her.

"Hey Ruby, I was going to go down the cafeteria and see about a snack. Wanna come with?" Yang asked her sister.

"Nope." Ruby replied instantly.

"Well okay. What are you doing anyway?"

As Ruby gave her answer, Blake came down the corridor behind Yang. She could hear Ruby's answer and see Yang smiling. "Okay. See you later." Yang told her and taking Blake by the arm she started walking away. "Isn't it sweet how my sister is growing up so big but still refers to a frozen treat like…" Blake watched out of the corner of her eye as Yang smiled but then stopped and frowned. To Blake it was like watching cogs in a machine as they finally meshed together. Yang's eyes went from her normal lilac color to burning red and she charged back towards their room.

"Open this door right this instant! You hear me?" She bellowed before taking a swing at the door with her gauntlet powered fist smashing it open.

Blake right at her heels could see Weiss was in her bed with the sheet pulled up around her neck.

"What do you think you are doing you barbarian?" She shouted at Yang.

"Where's my sister?!" Yang yelled back.

"How should I know where the dolt is?" Weiss replied.

"She was just in this room. I talked to her no less than 20 seconds ago and she couldn't have gone out into the hallway as I was still out there. So where is she?"

Blake studied the room. There were several nice candles burning perfuming the air with the scent of vanilla and roses. Rose petals were strewn around the room giving a very pleasant and romantic like setting. Some of the rose petals were suspended in the air and gently floating down, all the while fading from sight which was a dead giveaway that they were the aftereffects of Ruby's semblance being used and not just normal petals like the others were. The drifting rose petals pointed to under Weiss's bed. Blake from where she stood near the door could just see Ruby's suspiciously wet and shiny face peering out of the shadows under the bed at her.

Yang eyed Weiss suspiciously. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"I was taking a nap."

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

Weiss looked a bit nervous and accidentally allowed the sheet she was holding up to her chin slip a bit revealing a dainty white shoulder to appear.

"Buck ass naked?!" Yang added. "You never sleep in the buff but always wear that night gown of yours." Yang cracked her knuckles and started towards Weiss. "Now tell me where my innocent little sister is before I pound you into tomorr…" Was as far as she got before Ruby appeared in front of her blocking access to Weiss. As Ruby flashed into appearance, coming out from under Weiss's bed with her speed semblance, there was the unmistakable sounds of Crescent Rose, her scythe unfolding. Ruby stood defiantly in front of her older sister holding the scythe defensively. Ruby only wearing a red bra and panties that contained roses detailed in the lacework. "Don't you dare harm a hair on Weiss's head." Ruby told her sister.

"Having a few licks of Weiss Cream?" Yang asked Ruby, scowling as she repeated what Ruby had told her earlier at the door.

Blake had to cover her mouth to keep Yang from noticing the amused smirk on her face.

"She seduced you didn't she. She laid a trap for you with all these roses and the candles and poor innocent you fell right into her clutches!" Yang continued to interrogate her sister.

A red faced Weiss angrily proclaimed. "I did no such thing…. It was Ruby who seduced me!"

Yang blinked several times. "Wha?"

"Yeah and let me tell you it isn't easy getting into this girl's battle skirt either." Ruby stated and then clamped her mouth shut and turned bright red.

"Of course not." Weiss replied but also turning red in the face. "It takes someone really special and skilled to seduce me."

Yang stared at her young sister in shock. "But… But… You are innocent."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "I may not have that much physical experience but I've read and watched stuff. I'm not a child you know."

"But you've never showed interest in sex before. I mean you hardly even looked at boys before!"

Blake snorted. "I think we all know the reason why on that one now don't we?"

Ruby couldn't help a quirk of her lips in agreement before she turned serious again.

"Wait! What stuff have you read or seen?" Yang demanded.

Ruby's eyes involuntarily flickered over to Blake's bed or more accurately to under it where Blake kept her steamier and more adult oriented fiction books hidden.

Yang glanced over there as well and turned to Blake.

"Oh way to rat me out Ruby. Besides, I never gave you permission to read those books."

"You told me that I could read any of your books anytime I wanted to as long as I was careful with them." Ruby replied.

"I didn't mean those books!"

Ruby gave a casual shrug. "Should have been more clear then."

"Which books of mine did you read?" Blake asked her eyes growing large in alarm.

"The Naughty Headmaster and the Strict Librarian. A Tale of Two Whips and Fifty Shades of Ninja Shadows." Ruby replied confirming Blake's fear. Ruby had picked three of the most explicit and 'dirty' of all her books.

"How could you bring such things into this dorm?" Yang turned to ask Blake only to find she was now gone and the door to the room wobbly swinging shut marking her escape.

Yang sighed and less than a minute later turned back to face Ruby only to find Ruby was now fully clothed and a swirl of rose petals in the air announcing she had used her speed semblance to get dressed. Weiss was under the sheets of her bed and by the grunting and various motions under the sheets was also getting dressed. Yang figured Ruby must not have only grabbed her clothing that was strewn all over the room but also Weiss's and had given them to her. Damn if her little sis wasn't a fast worker. Yang frowned as she noted that sentence fit in more ways than one.

"Look I can't talk about this now but we are going to discuss how you have behaved later." Yang promised Ruby and made a quick exit into the hallway where she found Blake waiting for her.

Blake studied Yang's face for emotions. There was worry. There was shocked amazement and then a moment later mirth as Yang broke down and started giggling and finally laughing. "Licks of Weiss cream?" I don't know whether to be appalled or really damn proud of my sister. She not only got the girl but did a damn good pun too."


	3. Chapter 3 Ruby the Player 2

Cats love their cream

As well.

* * *

Several days had passed since the Weiss cream incident and Yang kept her eye on those two as much as she possibly could. She was able to accept that Ruby was growing up and was entering the age where she would naturally be curious about sex but Yang couldn't wrap her mind around the idea that her sis was a ladies' lady and had somehow managed to get the uptight Weiss to unwind enough to get her into bed.

Searching the entire campus failed to locate Ruby, Weiss or for that matter even Blake so it was with a sinking feeling that Yang returned to their dorm room. "I better not find Ruby and Weiss making out again or I'm seriously going to have to hurt Weiss." Yang quietly promised herself as she reached their door. Reaching the recently repaired door from when she broke it down, Yang tried the door only to find it was once again privacy locked.

"Ruby! Are you in there with Weiss?" Yang hollered.

"No Yang. I'm in here." Blake's voice called back.

"You aren't in there having Weiss Cream are you?" Yang asked jokingly.

"Certainly not."

Yang chuckled to herself and started to walk off but stopped and came back to the door. Knocking again she said. "You are not having Rose cream either are you?" Still joking. She started to walk off again but paused as she noticed that dead silence was the answer from the room.

"No… Couldn't be." Yang muttered and turned to go when she heard a breathily moan come from the room. A moan that Yang recognized as Ruby's. Of course before she only heard such sounds when Ruby ate a freshly baked chocolate chip cookie. The moan became muffled, yet again just like when Ruby had cookies and had stuffed her mouth full. Yang sighed and taking her fist she lightly punched the door causing it to pop open. She managed to get a brief glance at a hastily dressed Blake exiting through the window. Rose petals were once again drifting in the air and also once again a naked Weiss sitting in her bed with the sheets pulled up to her chin.

"Well this is getting to be a thing isn't it?" Weiss asked dryly.

"If Blake was… With Ruby… What was Ruby doing…" Yang could only stutter.

Weiss didn't reply but merely raised an eyebrow.

"NOPE. NOPE. Don't want to know. Don't want that mental picture of my innocent little sister doing things like that in my mind. Don't tell me."

"Wasn't going to." Weiss replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Just tell me where my sister is."

Weiss leaned forward and gestured for Yang to come closer. "Well… She is… Well that is to say she has…"

Yang moved away from the door further into the room to hear what Weiss was whispering. She more sensed than seen a flurry of rose petals shoot out from under Weiss's bed and out the door of the room.

"Has bolted out of the room once I got you to move far enough to give her an opening." Weiss finished with a definite smirk on her face.

"RUBY! You get back here! We are going to have a talk about this right now!" Yang yelled as she ran to the door to look into the corridor. Of course all that was to be seen was a few drifting rose petals.

"And don't think I don't have a few words for you as well Princess." Yang growled as she came back into the room. Only to find it now empty. Walking over to the window she spotted a fading glyph near the ground that Weiss had used to break her landing when she had jumped from the window. Of Weiss there was no sight of.

Yang just stood looking out the window before she said to herself. "I hope Weiss had time to get dressed before she leapt out the window." She muttered to herself.

Yang sat down on Blake's bed and put her head in her hands. With a growl of frustration, she rubbed her hands up and down her face a few times. "I can't believe my baby sister is becoming such an expert on seduction! First Weiss and now Blake?" Yang punched the bed. "I wanted to be the first of us to get into a threesome and I was beat my sister?!"


	4. Chapter 4 Sisterly Jealousy

Sisterly Jealousy?

* * *

Ruby managed for a day to avoid her sister. It wasn't so much she was afraid of her. Ruby knew Yang no matter how angry she was would never hurt her. It was just she didn't want to see disappointment in her sister's face or get the lecture about how Ruby was too innocent for such scandalous acts or for Yang to pull the 'I'm telling dad' card.

Now she was worried that Yang might do something to Weiss or Blake she would later regret. In Yang's eyes Ruby was too childish or naïve to take the initiative or have the ability to seduce two older girls so Yang was convinced that Weiss and Blake had corrupted her.

" _I wish."_ Ruby thought to herself. _"Weiss, Blake and I had only gotten started when Yang showed up to break up the party."_ Blake's tongue proved to be very catlike just like her ears and the sensation when she had started licking up and down Ruby's body only to fixate on her center had nearly had the younger girl screaming in ecstasy. Fortunately, Ruby had managed to muffle her cries by keeping her own tongue busy with some Weiss cream.

" _Why couldn't you have been an hour or two later sis?"_ Ruby thought to herself. _"By then I could have been fully 'corrupted'._ " Ruby giggled at the idea and started imaging some of the other juicier things that had been contained in Blake's books that Blake, Weiss and her could have tried. Her face started blushing red and her breathing sped up with the frankly dirty thoughts. Ruby made sure the hood of her cape covered her face and tried to cool herself down by imaging a rampaging Yang chasing her through the campus.

" _I mean can you imagine what might have happened if Yang had silently managed to get the door open and leapt into the bed while all three of us were…"_ Ruby blew out a breath as she started sweating. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" She asked out loud.

Sitting across from her was Team Juniper quietly talking among themselves. Since today was supposed to be a field exercise in the Emerald Forest they were dressed, as Ruby was, in their combat clothing instead of school uniforms.

"Feels fine to me." Nora answered her. "Although…" Nora said/sang. "You are pretty hot."

Ruby jerked her head up to stare at her causing her hood to shift back a little.

Instantly Pyrrha was leaning over the table in her direction. "You do look a little flushed." She said putting a hand to Ruby's forehead.

Ruby tried desperately to look anywhere but at the perfectly framed by her armor valley of Pyrrha's breasts. "I'm fine." Ruby squeaked. "Just a little warm."

"Warm? You are burning up." Pyrrha stated in concern. "You should get out of that cape and into something cooler."

"I volunteer to help Ruby get undressed." Nora sang out.

All eyes including Ruby turned to her in shock.

"Well not undressed as in completely undressed." Nora continued. "That would just be sooo awkward. I mean into something that would be cooler and maybe show a little more skin. Not that I think Ruby should strip for us. That too would be sooo awkward… But really really hot as well."

"Nora." Ren said stopping Nora's ramblings instantly.

Ruby felt the bench next to her shift as Yang sat down beside her. "I'll take care of her Pyrrha, Nora. Ruby is just being a little hot blooded lately." Ruby's flush drained away almost instantly.

"Now she looks a little pale." Pyrrha stated reminding Ruby that she was still leaning over the table in her direction peering into her hood at her. Ruby's eyes once again twitched towards Pyrrha's cleavage. " _I'm in teenage hormonal driven Hell."_ Ruby thought to herself. _"And what was with Nora's little speech about me stripping for her would be so hot? I thought she was totally into Ren? Does she like to play the field?"_ Yang clapped a hand to Ruby's shoulder and squeezed… painfully. _"I'm going to die!"_ Ruby thought in fear. _"Newspapers in Vale tomorrow are going to read. 'Youngest student allowed to Beacon was killed yesterday by her own sister. The reason the sister, one Miss Yang Xiao Long gave for killing Miss Ruby Rose was, I was just protecting her virtue from herself'._

"Well take care of her, Yang. I for one would hate to see her miss the training exercise this afternoon. I was so looking forward to seeing her form. I mean in fighting of course." Pyrrha said blushing slightly. Ruby eyes flickered to her face and then tried to see past the side of her hood towards her sister sitting next to her. Yang forced a smile. "Oh I'll be taking real good care of my baby sis." She said between the clenched teeth of her smile.

Pyrrha nodded and her and her team began to leave the table.

" _Don't leave me!"_ Ruby silently screamed in her mind. _"Can't you see my sister is planning on murdering me? Or at least lock me in a tower until I'm an old woman to protect my 'virtue'."_

As the cafeteria began to clear of students leaving to go to their classes, Yang turned to her sister and quietly hissed. "Am I going to have to put a f'ing leash on you to keep you from seducing the entire female body of this school?"

Ruby gave a shaky laugh. "A f'ing leash? Good one Yang."

"I wasn't joking." Yang's growl freezes Ruby's mirth faster than a glare from Weiss could have done.

"For Dust sake Yang. I'm not out to get every female in this school into bed with me!" Ruby said a little loudly and then looked around nervously to see if anyone outside of her sister heard that.

"Really? I bet you have fantasies of Professor Goodwitch in a librarian outfit spanking you for moaning too loudly in the library."

Ruby blinked. "Oh you've read Blake's books too?"

"What? No… Starting today I'm going to have Blake lock those things up!"

"Oh come on sis. It's not that you are you still mad about Blake, Weiss and I? I was just 'talking' to Weiss and Blake came in and well one thing lead to another and…"

"How did you do it?" Yang asked her.

"What?"

"How did you get our restrained and uptight kitty into bed with you and Weiss?"

"I just asked her if she ever thought about acting out some of those things in her books?" Ruby said uncertainly. She didn't really need that much encouragement.

"I can't believe I'm jealous of my own sister." Yang sighed.

"Look if this is about Blake. It's just a friends with benefits kind of deal. I mean I care about Blake but I'm not head over heels over her…"

"It's not about Blake."

Ruby turned to stare at her sister and her eyes narrowed in warning. "If it is about Weiss. Forget it Yang. I will fight you tooth and nail for her."

"Sheesh. Possessive much? It's not about Weiss either. If you are so head over heels over her why are you…?"

"Weiss said we should experiment with others. That we are both young and never had the freedom to 'play around' so she understands. We have an agreement of sorts. We can play but our hearts belong to each other."

Yang tilted her head and blinked at Ruby. "I'm not sure if that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard or the most fucked up. But hey that is your business. I'm not after Weiss in any case so you can calm down."

"If you are not jealous of Blake or Weiss then… Is it because I almost had a threesome and you haven't?"

"No. Well, maybe a little but I'm not jealous about them but jealous of them."

Ruby shook her head. "I don't get what you are saying. You are not jealous that I was with them?"

Yang nodded her head. "Then are you jealous that they were with me?" Ruby laughed.

Yang blushed bright red and couldn't look her sister in the eye.

"You… Um…. Ah… I'm your sister!" Ruby stuttered.

"Half-sister."

"You never cared about that before."

"And I don't now. It just makes the mental images in my mind less than totally fucked up." Yang sighed. "Look Ruby you are adorable, sexy and plain hot. You don't need anyone to tell you that, do you? I mean hello? You have girls staring at you and suggesting you should strip in front of them and the guys? Half the time you walk by they are drooling in your direction. The only thing that keeps them from following you around like Zwei…"

"Is you?" Ruby asked.

"Well that and the fact you carry a freaking scythe most of the time. Guys tend to worry about certain parts of their anatomy if they come on to a girl that doesn't want the attention."

Ruby giggled but then sobered. "And you have…"

Yang sighed. "How could I not fall in love with my baby sis? I've known you all your life. You are simply the most shining pure soul I've ever seen." Yang told her blushing all the time.

"Well maybe not the purest?" Ruby said with a smirk and nudged her sister.

"Ruby!"

"Oh come on. You tell me you have 'mental images' of me but then when you find out I'm willing to try anything you get all upset?"

"Yeah well…" Yang said getting flustered. "On the one hand I have my cute and darling baby sister but on the other hand I have this incredibly sexy team leader that looks stunning in black and red… Hey speaking of, where did you get that rose bra and panty set? You didn't have anything like that before."

Ruby shrugged. "The last time we were in Vale I picked them up. It was part of my seduce Weiss plan. Worked too."

"Ugh. Too much info."

"There you go again. You compliment me on the underwear but then are upset that I picked them for just being hot and sexy."

"Yeah I know. It's just…"

"You want your Weiss cream but eat it too?"

"RUBY! Don't!" Yang growled.

"Oh come on. That was a good one."

"There's a time and a place."

"Yep! And that was the perfect time and perfect place." Ruby smirked at her.

"Would you just stop it? I'm going to have to spank you if you don't behave."

"Will you wear a Librarian outfit when you do?"

"RUBY!"

With a laugh and a flash of rose petals Ruby zipped away.


	5. Chapter 5 - Weapon modifications

Weapons Modifications

* * *

Once again Yang was looking for Ruby. Marching up to her dorm room door she prepared to knock it down but at the last moment decided to try her scroll. The door unlocked instantly. Stepping into the room Yang could see Weiss at the table she used for studying. The heiress was turning pages on a book a bit too quickly and a bit too savagely to be attempting to study though.

Blake was over on her bed holding up a book and reading. Yang could see the title of the book on its spine. "The Dungeon Mistress and the Huntress."

"Make sure you lock that thing up when you are done reading." Yang warned her. "If I come in someday and find Ruby dressed in BDSM gear I will not be responsible for what I do."

Blake gave a guilty start and turned her back to the room to continue reading without making a response.

"Where is Ruby anyway?" Yang asked looking around.

"We don't know." Weiss answered her and once again turned a page in the book she was looking at as if it was a Grimm she was attempting to slay.

Yang breathed a bit easier. If Ruby wasn't with her buddies with benefits maybe the hormonal super drive girl was actually doing something else this time.

"Oh Dust Ruby. That feels fantastic!" Nora's voice called out loudly from Team Juniper's room.

Blake turned over in her bed to face the room and shared a look with Weiss and Yang. Tossing her book carelessly to the side she leapt up from her bed and followed Yang and Weiss out of the room as they stormed towards Team Juniper's dorm room.

Yang banged on the door and after a moment Nora's voice called out from within the room. "Coooming." She sang/yelled. Several moments later the door opened a crack and Nora peered out at them. Nora blew a strand of her bright orange hair out of her face. She was sweaty looking and her face was flushed as she kept the rest of her body out of view behind the door. "Yes?" She asked.

"Is Ruby in there with you?" Weiss demanded.

"Yep! She's doing some weapon modifications on Magnhild for me." Nora told them happily.

"Oh." Weiss said nonplussed that it was something actually innocent.

"What kind of modification?" Blake asked, also pleased that for once Ruby wasn't doing anything naughty.

"She made the handle vibrate. It's sooooo cooool." Nora said and then closed the door.

Weiss blinked. "Why would you want the handle of a war hammer to vibrat…"

All three girls sighed and rushed the door. Nora had left it unlocked so at least this door was spared being smashed and three quarters of Team RWBY rushed in. The first thing that caught their eyes was the war hammer Magnhild buried hammer face into the floor with the handle of it stuck upwards at a slight angle and true enough the handle was buzzing and they could see it vibrating. The second thing that caught their eyes was a fully clothed Ruby standing a few feet away with a flushed red face. Blake put her hand on Weiss's arm and pointed out a few floating rose petals in the air. The last thing that caught their eyes, and really should have been the first, was Nora standing in the room wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her waist with her boobs almost falling out over the top of said towel.

"Um, hey guys!" Ruby attempted. "What are you all doing here?"

"We heard you are modifying weapons and wanted to see how it was going." Yang said folding her arms across her chest and staring her younger sister down.

Blake walked over to the buzzing hammer and placed a hand on the handle before jerking it away as it turned out to be wet. She sniffed her hand and her eyes grew wide as she glanced over at Nora and Ruby.

"Why is Nora naked?" Weiss asked tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Well you can't expect me to ride Magnhild clothed can you?" Nora stated as if it was obvious. "Well I guess you could but you lose most of the really cool effects if you do. That's why me and Ruby…" Nora noted for the first time that Ruby was dressed. "Wow, how do you do that so quickly? It must come in handy being able to dress at almost the speed of light."

Ruby gave a shaky laugh. "Wow. Would you look at the time? I really need to do some… um, studying! Yeah that is what I need to do." Ruby declared and in a burst of rose petals tried to make a run for it. She was stopped as Weiss snapped out a hand as Ruby ran past her and caught the back of her cape nearly clotheslining the poor girl and leaving Ruby lying flat on the ground with stars in her eyes.

"We need to talk." Weiss told Ruby and dragging her by the cape she left the room.

Nora wasn't phased in the least and turned her eyes to Blake and Yang. "You want to try Magnhild?"

Yang blinked and started to take a few steps forward when she was caught by her scarf by Blake and in a similar move to what happened to her sister was dragged out of the room.

Nora just shrugged and dropping her towel headed to her beloved war hammer.

As the two teammates dragged their respective baggage back to their room they saw Jaune pass them in the hallway. Jaune blinked and did a double take as Ruby being dragged looked up to him as if begging for help while Yang just had her arms folded across her chest as Blake dragged her.

Blake is a lot stronger than I thought she was." Jaune muttered to himself as he opened the door to his room.

As Weiss started to open the door to their room she heard Jaune yell from his room. "Nora what rule did we pass about clothing?!"

Nora's voice could be heard. "That I should always wear some if there is a chance one of you comes back?"


	6. Chapter 6

Rules of a Cuddle Pile.

Part 1.

Author's note: I've decided to lower the rating on this collection of story/chapters because I'm not much for explicit scenes or language anyway. I really prefer innuendos and double entendres. If I do make a more explicit chapter later I might raise the level back up for safety sake.

It was cold. Colder than the lowest recorded cold in Vale history. And what could be worse than the coldest night anyone has ever known? Having it be the coldest night when the power in Beacon goes out. That is how Weiss Schnee, a girl used somewhat to being cold, at least personality wise, found herself on the floor of her dorm room huddled underneath all the blankets her team had along with Ruby, Blake and Yang. Ruby called it a survival cuddle pile. When a shaking and chattering Ruby had first suggested the thing, Weiss had dismissed it almost immediately. Getting out of her admittedly freezing bed to cuddle together on the floor with her team? Insanity. But as Ruby pointed out, Yang's semblance created heat. It only made sense to use Yang as sort of a personal heater and share warmth with her fellow teammates and since all their beds were single ones onto the floor they went.

Weiss would never admit it to anyone asking but the sensation of curling up next to Yang on one side and Ruby on the other was kind of… Well, nice. Weiss had never slept with anyone else even in the same room as her before coming to Beacon and certainly never in the same bed/space before. Weiss growing up was never one of those children to have a bad nightmare and end up sleeping with her parents. Hell half the time growing up her parents weren't even in the same location as Weiss was so Weiss learned to rely on herself. She conquered her nightmares and loneliness all by herself and thought herself stronger for it, that was until she found out what true friends and companionship was all about after coming to Beacon.

That and Yang was really, really warm and with Ruby blocking the cold from the other side? Well Weiss was quite comfortable and contented. That is until some idiot outside in the hallway began beating on their dorm room door around two in the morning. Yang and Blake were sound asleep with their arms around each other and Ruby was lying flat on her back asleep leaving Weiss as the only one to have awoken from the door knocking so with reluctance Weiss pulled herself out of the pile of blankets and quickly raced over to the door wearing her white night gown that barely reached her knees and opening the door peered out into the darkness. A candle on the desk in the room cast a flickering light and by it Weiss could just make out Jaune Arc of Team JNPR wearing his onesie standing outside.

"Jaune?" Weiss asked. "What do you want? Its late."

"Well the thing is… Um, can we sleep on your floor tonight?"

"What? Why?"

"Well Nora got cold when we went to bed last night and in the middle of the night she decided a fire might be nice."

"Our rooms don't have fireplaces." Weiss pointed out.

"Yeah. Nora decided her bed would make a decent substitute?"

"She set fire to her own bed?"

Ren's voice behind Jaune answered Weiss's question. "Nora when sleepy and cold doesn't make the most sensible decisions."

"We managed to put the bed out but our room is smoky now so can we sleep in here till morning?" Jaune rushed to say before being shoved out of the way by a walking pile of blankets. "Nora cold. Nora need heat now!" The moving pile of blankets muttered as it went straight past Weiss over to where Yang, Ruby and Blake were under their own blankets. Throwing her own blankets into the air Nora had wormed her way between Blake and Yang and was cuddling them both before the thrown blankets fell from the ceiling to land and add to the pile that was team RWBY's blankets.

An annoyed Blake made a sound that sounded suspiciously between a drawn out meow and hiss woke and sitting up quickly grabbed a few more candles and lighting them from the lone candle burning caused the room to lighten significantly. She blinked as she looked to the door where Weiss was still standing with Jaune, Ren and Pyrrha and then back to the pile of blankets to see Nora clutching a just waking Yang. "Warm… Warm… Warm." A half asleep Nora sang happily as she clutched Yang.

Ruby woke up and looked around as well. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Team JNRP had a problem with their room and was wondering if they could sleep on our floor." Weiss told her. "Unfortunately as you can see we are already…"

"Of course you can join our cuddle pile." Ruby said happily. "The more the warmer!"

"A cuddle pile?" Jaune asked nervously.

"It's something Ruby came up with." Weiss started to explain.

"I have seven sisters." Jaune reminded Weiss. "And we had cold weather where I lived too. I know what a cuddle pile is. I'm just surprised that Ruby managed to get you to join in one."

An annoyed Weiss replied. "Why? Cause I'm such a cold anti-social person? That I'm the 'Ice Princess'?"

"Sounds like he got your number Weiss." A sleepy Yang said. Yang then blinked and looked down into her arms to find Nora wearing a t-shirt and panties there instead of Blake. "Um, how did I end up with Nora here?" Yang asked.

"She pushed me out of the way and took my spot." A glaring Blake told her.

Ruby wearing her pajamas got out from under the blankets and joined Weiss at the door. "Come in Ren, Pyrrha before you freeze."

"We'll just go back to our own room." Jaune tried.

"Jaune." Ruby said seriously. "It is freezing. Look over there." She said pointing to a water bottle sitting on a night table. The bottle had frozen, burst its sides and the water had formed icicles off the edge of the table. "We're all friends here and as long as everyone obeys the rules of the cuddle pile there is nothing wrong."

"Rules?" Pyrrha asked. She was an only child and never heard of cuddle piles before.

"Yeah. Basic rules so no one gets angry or annoyed." Ruby explained. "First off this is to stay warm so nobody catches a cold so first rule is no hogging the blankets or in this case Yang. Take turns if you are really cold and want to get to the warmest position. Second rule is not to be upset if you are moved." Ruby looked over to a pouting Blake.

"Third rule is there is no such thing as personal space in a cuddle pile so if you find someone hugging you or on top of you, don't take offense or read anything into it that's not there. People are just trying to stay warm and while asleep, you kind of move about looking for the hottest person."

"Which means me." Yang said with a grin. "This means accidental groping is allowed." Yang called out. "It just better be accidental while you are asleep and it better not be to my baby sister Ruby."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she shuffled from foot to foot. It was really cold outside the pile and Ruby wanted to get back to it. She grabbed Pyrrha's hand and started to pull her towards the blankets on the floor. Pyrrha was wearing a night gown similar in style to Weiss's except hers was a deep green that almost matched her eyes. Ren was wearing black pajamas. Pyrrha held Jaune's hand tightly in hers and didn't let go so he was pulled along with her. Ren just shrugged and moved on his own to the pile. Weiss quickly pulled the door to the room shut and raced to get back to her spot. Between Yang and Ruby.

With a sigh Blake got back under the blankets next to Nora and she felt Ren, whom the cold didn't bother that much, take the outside position beside her. Blake wasn't that comfortable with Ren being beside her but as Ruby said this was for warmth and survival sake so she tolerated him. Nora however was pissing her off by taking Yang away from her. Blake vowed to herself just as soon as Nora was deeply asleep she was going to shove her out of the way and retake the Yang pole position.

Ruby found herself next to Weiss with Pyrrha on the other side leaving poor Jaune to suffer the odd man out position of an end with no one to warm his other side.

An hour later Nora was snoring peacefully when Blake made her move and reaching under the girl she flipped her upwards. Nora without waking rolled under the blankets completely over the top of Yang and landed almost on top of Weiss whom also still asleep rolled over the top of Ruby but Pyrrha was there on the other side and even asleep she didn't want to be pushed away from Ruby's warmth so without waking shoved back. Weiss without waking came to a stop on face down on top of Ruby whom was lying on her back. Nora still next to the warm Yang didn't wake but simply put her back to the warmth source and reaching out pulled Ruby closer to warm her front.

Being on the outside all night, Ren and Jaune were the first of the group to awaken at first light. Getting up Jaune crawled out from the covering of blankets and blew out a breath. The air in the room fogged as it was still well below freezing. He looked over the pile to where Ren was standing. "Don't know about you but I never got anywhere near the Yang heat source last night."

Ren nodded. "I know. I think I tried once last night but Blake hissed at me no and shoved me back."

"The same with me cept in my case it was towards Ruby and Pyrrha grumbled something that sounded like 'mine' and shoved me back."

"We should wake our teammates so we can get back to our room and get ready for class." Ren said and started peeling the layers of blankets back.

Finally, they removed the last layer. Revealed was Ruby under Weiss with Pyrrha gripping her from one side with Nora gripping the other side. Blake was lying on top of Yang with her legs and arms wrapped around her tightly as if claiming her.

Jaune spared a thought about using his scroll and taking a few pictures but realized he would never see his next day if he were to be caught by any of the girls so he just shook his head as he tried to figure out who to wake first. He settled for Pyrrha and gently placed a hand on her shoulder and lightly shook her.

"Mine!" Pyrrha grumbled in her sleep and tightened her hold on Ruby's side.

"You have to let go of Ruby." Jaune told her gently.

"Do I? Do I really?" Pyrrha growled in a challenge. Jaune promptly stood up and moved away a bit. "Um Ren? You want to try your side?"

Ren looked at Blake and immediately shook his head and went to where Nora was clutching Ruby. "Nora, time to wake up and let Ruby go."

"NO." Nora hissed.

"Nora." Ren said again.

"Break legs." Nora hissed.

Ren stood up and moved back. "Um, try your side again." He said to Jaune.

Jaune reluctantly reached down to try and pull Pyrrha from Ruby but as his hand neared her shoulder, Pyrrha without waking up lashed out a hand of her own and swatted Jaune on the wrist. "Ouch." Jaune said as he shook his hand. Finally, he thought he might have better luck with a non-team member so he cautiously reached out and touched Weiss on the shoulder. "you need to get up Weiss." He said gently.

"Nooo." Weiss lying face downward on Ruby moaned slightly. "New Mattress is great. Smells of roses."

"You are not on a mattress Weiss. You are on top of Ruby." Jaune told her.

"Oh? Great." A still asleep Weiss mumbled and then began to nuzzle an asleep Ruby under her chin.

"Um, I don't think we should be seeing this." Jaune replied nervously to Ren. Reaching out he touched Nora's shoulder. "Nora you have to let go of Ruby now."

"Nope. In a threesome with Ruby and Weiss come back later." Nora mumbled in her sleep.

"Foursome." Pyrrha mumbled replied.

Jaune looked in helplessness to Ren whom merely shrugged. "Okay." Jaune said slowly. Looking to Yang he said to her sleeping form. "You need to wake up Yang. I think your sister needs some help?"

Almost instantly Yang's eyes opened from the magic words of 'sister needs help.' She found herself staring at the top of Blake's head whom was lying on top of her rubbing her face against Yang's chest. "Well hello kitty. What's new pussycat?"

Blake opened one eye and raised her head to stare at Yang. "I'm going to smack you later for that when I fully wake up."

"Promise?" Yang asked with a grin.

"Um guys? Its freezing." Jaune said as he shivered in the cold of the room.

"You are the idiot that took away the blankets." Nora said without opening her eyes. "Put them back and get back under here."

Taking that as a sign that Nora was waking up, Jaune moved closer to her and said. "Nora we have to get up and let Team RWBY get up as well. Its morning and time for breakfast."

Nora refused to budge or open her eyes.

"Eggs and bacon Nora."

Nora feeling the cold from the lack of blankets snuggled closer to Ruby's side.

"Cookies?" Jaune tried again.

This woke someone up all right but it wasn't Nora. Ruby's eyes opened. "Cookies?" She asked excitedly only to frown when she noticed the pile of white in front of her eyes. Her sleep addled brain's first thought was snow? But a moment later she realized she was in fact quite warm so the white stuff wasn't snow so her mind jumped to her next favorite white thing…. Weiss's hair. "Weiss?" Ruby asked softly.

Weiss sleepily murmured an affirmative.

"How did I end up with Weiss on top of me?" Ruby asked.

"I think she rolled there after I pushed Nora away from Yang and she ended up on your side." Blake said as she finally woke up completely and while still lying on top of Yang stretched.

"Oh." Ruby said calmly. Ruby could now tell that Weiss's arms were wrapped tightly around her, while Ruby's own arms were embracing Weiss back. Ruby started to slowly move her arms thinking that Weiss might be upset to wake and find her hugging her. Weiss as soon as Ruby started moving only clutched Ruby harder. "Nooo." Weiss moaned. "Please don't leave me Ruby."

Ruby couldn't help herself. She tightened her own hold around Weiss and softly said to her. "You don't want me to leave?"

"Noo. Leave and I'll be all alone again. I don't want to be alone."

"You are not alone Weiss. You have friends. Yang, Blake, Team Juniper."

"Don't care. Want you. Friends nice but all I really need is you."

Ruby's face was blushing and she was aware that not only was Jaune and Ren fully awake but Yang still clutching Blake had turned over to watch her dealing with Weiss as well. Blake also had one eye open watching the unfolding drama.

"We have an audience Weiss." Ruby whispered to her.

"Are they my father or my sister Winter?" Weiss still asleep whispered back.

"No."

"Are they news media?"

"Um, no."

"Then they can go screw themselves." Weiss breathed out.

Yang gave out a sudden snort and tried to rein in her snickering. "Who knew Weiss was more fun asleep than she is awake?" She asked.

Nora suddenly pulled Ruby to her tightly. "They can go screw themselves and we'll just screw among ourselves." She murmured.

Yang was officially losing it laughing now.

"Um guys?" Ruby asked. "Someone want to help me out here?"

"Help you?" Jaune asked. "I'm almost jealous. You are seeing more action than I ever have."

Pyrrha feeling Ruby being moved away from her by Nora's pulling tightened her hold on Ruby's other side. "No hogging the adorable." She murmured.

"Okay. Now I really am jealous." Jaune said frowning.

Ren moved over till he was just above Nora's ear. "Nora… Pancakes."

"Pancakes?" Nora asked instantly fully awakening. She blinked when she found herself clutching Ruby with a Weiss on top. "Why is Ruby in our room?" She asked Ren.

"We are in their room."

"Why?"

"Don't you remember the fire?"

"Oh the campfire I started to keep us warm and the Grimm away?"

"That fire you started was in your bed Nora."  
"That's just silly. Why would there be Grimm in my bed?"

"No Nora. The campfire you started was in your bed. You were really sleepy last night and cold."

"Oh… So how did I end up with Ruby?"

"We came over here to ask them if we could sleep on their floor but because of the cold they were having a cuddle pile. You moved over and claimed first Yang and then later in the night Ruby. Remember?" Ren very patiently explained.

Nora nodded her head. "I have just one more question then Ren."

"What is that Nora?"

"Who removed the blankets off of us and where is my hammer?"

Ren quickly stood up. "Nora." He said in his best no nonsense voice.

"Reeeenen" Nora replied with a growl. "Blankets now!"

"Come on guys. I need to get up." Ruby whined. "I gotta pee."

Ruby's plaintive voice got through to the sleepy Weiss and she reluctantly opened her eyes and raised her head slightly… To find herself staring directly into Ruby's silver eyes. Weiss looked for a moment and then blinked. "Ruby? Why are you under me?"

Yang to egg it on said. "More like the question should be Weiss why are you on top of my sister clutching her with a death grip?"

"I am most certainly not…" Weiss suddenly realized she was holding Ruby quite tightly. "Oh. I am." She finished subdued.

Releasing Ruby quickly Weiss got off of her but being careful to not hurt the young woman she had evidently been sleeping on. Nora with a snort released Ruby as well. This only left a sleeping Pyrrha holding Ruby down.

"Come on let Ruby up." Weiss said in an annoyed voice and reached down to pry Pyrrha's hands off of Ruby, only to a moment later yelp and jump back rubbing her wrist where Pyrrha had slapped it.

"Yeah. She has great reflexes even sound asleep doesn't she?" Jaune asked as he also rubbed his wrist where she had slapped him.

Weiss muttered to herself about freaking amazons that come in the middle of the night steal someone's bed partner causing Yang whom heard her to smirk at the heiress. Ruby shifted and rolled over in Pyrrha's arms to face her. "Come on Pyrrha, you need to let go of me so I can… Um, go take care of some business." Ruby didn't want to say pee again.

Feeling Ruby's breath on her face, Pyrrha suddenly tightened her hold on Ruby bringing them face to face and then while still asleep kissed her deeply. Ruby's face went bright red. Weiss said a few choice words that Yang would have bet the cultured rich girl wouldn't have known, hell a few of them Yang wasn't even sure what they were. Nora cheered Pyrrha on and Jaune and Ren just stood and stared in shock.

Pyrrha's eyelids flickered and then shot open. Ruby hadn't struggled in her grasp but had closed her eyes and seemed to be enjoying the unexpected morning kiss. Pyrrha's eyes grew incredibly large and she leapt/slid away from Ruby. "Sorry! Sorry!" She said.

Ruby being released, jumped up and ran for the bathroom door.

"Ruby I'm sorry!" Pyrrha once again said.

"It's not that Pyrrha. I just really have to go." Ruby said as she turned the knob on the door and then ran right into the door as it did not open like she expected it to. Ruby blinked at the door and then turning back to the room she did a quick head count. "Who has locked the door?" She asked.

"Dolt. No one could have locked the door. We're all in here." Weiss said as she went to Ruby's side and twisted the doorknob only to find the door wouldn't open. "I don't believe this." Weiss growled. "The freaking door is frozen shut!"

"It must be from that hot shower you took last night before the power went out. The steam must have collected around the door and when the temperature dropped…" Blake said.

"It froze the door shut." Yang replied with a laugh.

"It's not funny. I gotta go!" Ruby whined.

Yang stood up easily carrying Blake and sat her down on her bed before walking over to the frozen door. Taking her hand, she focused her semblance a bit causing her hand to warm and moved it around the edges of the door a few times and then forming a fist she lightly tapped the door causing it to spring open.

"Thanks Yang!" Ruby said and then ducked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. A moment later a yelp/squeak was heard from within.

"Ruby you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah. The seat is just really cold." Ruby's embarrassed voice could be heard.

"You freeze your butt to the seat, you are going to have to have Weiss come warm you up to get you off. Of the toilet seat I mean." Yang called out to her.

"Barbarian." Weiss muttered.

Yang smirked and turned back to the room. Pyrrha, her face still bright red was standing alone staring at the floor trying to avoid everyone's eyes. Jaune was standing away from her watching her. Nora had gathered all the blankets and was huddled underneath the small mountain of them with only her eyes visible peering out from inside. Ren was shaking his head at her while Blake was over at the window staring out at the blinding white snowstorm going on outside. Suddenly all of Team RWBY's scrolls went off and faintly could be heard other scrolls in other dorm rooms doing the same. "This is Glynda Goodwitch. Today's classes have been called off due to the extreme weather. We are asking everyone to bundle up as much as possible and come to the cafeteria. We will be preparing food as best as we can and it's been decided due to the extreme cold that we will all remain together in the cafeteria until heat and power can be restored to other buildings."


	7. Chapter 7

Rules of a Cuddle Pile.

Part 2.

Weiss sat on a bench in the cafeteria and kept examining the brilliant white cape she was wearing. Weiss's family large crest was stitched in icy blue thread on the back of the cape and around the bottom edges smaller versions of the crest went around the whole edge of the cape. The cape came up to a hood similar to Ruby's and for a good reason. Ruby had painstakingly made the cape for Weiss herself. The inside of Weiss's cape was a deep red color.

"I can't believe you made this for me Ruby." Weiss said in almost awe. Weiss of course had always had the finest of clothing. Much of it custom made for her by some of Atlas's finest seamstresses and tailors but never had someone made something by hand just for her because they wanted to and not having been paid to do so.

"Well I intended it to be a birthday gift for you and I know your birthday is weeks away but thought with the extreme cold weather it made more sense to give you your gift now rather than wait. I'm just glad I finished the work on it a few days ago. The inside of the cape is lined with red fire dust so if you put just a trace of your aura into it, it will keep you nice and warm."

Weiss looked worried for a moment.

"Oh don't worry! I had the Dust Application teacher do that part for me so no danger you'll blow up cause I messed something up but all the rest I did myself."

Pyrrha and Nora sitting across the table from them looked on in amazement as well. "Such fine craftsmanship Ruby. I am deeply impressed." Pyrrha praised her.

"Yeah. It's awesome." Nora added.

Ruby blushed and gave a sheepish smile. "Once I looked at sewing and clothing making like I do weapons forging, it was surprisingly easy. Oh! I almost forgot!" Ruby reached into a pocket and pulled a small box out and handed it to Weiss.

"Is that a ring?" Nora asked smirking.

Weiss and Ruby blushed and then frowned at her. "No." Ruby replied.

Weiss opened the box and inside was a clasp for the cloak to hold it closed near the throat. "I keep my cape pined to my blouse with my cross pins but I figured you would want something a little different so I made that myself as well."

The clasp was Weiss's family crest looking like a stylized snowflake but in the center of the snowflake was a small rose.

"Look like someone is trying to claim someone to me." Yang said in a teasing voice.

"Am not. I just thought my rose symbol looked good inside Weiss's snowflake." Ruby muttered blushing again. "I mean if Weiss doesn't like it I can make another clasp or get her one from a store. I just thought…."

"Ruby I love it." Weiss told her and taking the clasp out she quickly fixed her cape and pulled the hood of it up. Putting a tiny bit of her aura into it she immediately felt the cape warm up. "Does your cape have the dust option in it as well?"

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "One of the reasons I nearly always wear my cape. Well that and my mom had it made for me before… Her final mission." Ruby ended a little sadly.

Weiss spread her cape out a bit so it covered partially Ruby's side and after a moment Ruby did the same with hers overlaying her cape over Weiss's as the two girls sat side by side. "So warm." Weiss said with a smile. "We don't even need a certain barbarian to keep us warm now."

"Sure you say that now but tonight if the heat stays off, you'll be crawling back to me and begging for the Yang hotness."

A shivering Blake was sitting as close to Yang's side as she could without climbing up into her lap. Blake was just not one for cold weather. She much preferred lying out in the sun on a warm day to blustery winds and snow.

Across the table from them, Team JNRP sat now fully dressed in their normal clothing well except Nora. She had commandeered all the blankets from both teams and was huddled under the mass of them with once again just her eyes showing. Everyone thought she had dressed in her normal clothing when they returned to their own room from Ruby's before coming to the cafeteria but then again none of them could remember her ever not being covered by the blankets so who knew for sure?

"When is the cold going to stop?" Nora asked plaintively. "It's freezing in here!"

"It's really not that cold in here." Pyrrha corrected her. "The kitchen staff have the stoves working and with all the students in here it is actually warming up quite nicely. It's just the few times the doors open to let new students in that a cold air blast comes through."

"I'm cold! It's cold." Nora repeated. "Can I join…?"

"No." Blake said without looking at her.

"Nope." Weiss said snuggling against Ruby's side.

"You guys were more fun when we slept together last night." Nora grouched.

"Would you please keep your voice down?" Weiss asked Nora. "Rumors get started that way you know."

"Yeah wouldn't want Weiss's reputation to be marred by anyone thinking that a Schnee heiress would sleep with the common rabble." Blake said.

Weiss would have said something scathing back to Blake but to be honest she was too busy studying Ruby's profile. Weiss had always been fascinated by Ruby's silver eyes but they had been even more stunning this morning when she woke up to gaze directly into them. She wanted to see more of them. Thinking about this morning brought up another memory. "Ruby?"

Ruby glanced over at Weiss sitting next to her and Weiss almost forgot what she was going to ask from staring into her eyes. "Yes Weiss?"

Weiss frowned as she remembered her question. "Why when Pyrrha kissed you this morning didn't you struggle but just shut your eyes?"

Pyrrha sitting across from them blushed bright red and stared at the table but after a moment she looked up at Ruby. "Yeah. Why didn't you struggle?"

Ruby swallowed nervously and flushed bright red as well. "Um, isn't it supposed to be bad luck to wake someone dreaming?"

"That's for a sleepwalker. Pyrrha wasn't sleepwalking." Weiss said.

"Just sleep making out." Nora added helpfully.

"You were awake but had your eyes closed?" Pyrrha asked.

"It wasn't like I was faking sleeping." Ruby tried to defend herself. "I had turned over to ask you to let me go and you just suddenly pulled me close and…" Ruby blushed brighter.

"And she closed her eyes." Weiss added.

Ruby couldn't admit that even though she had a bit of a crush on Pyrrha the real reason she had closed her eyes was because she was imagining that it was Weiss who was kissing her so passionately this morning. "What? Is it unusual when you kiss someone to close your eyes?" Ruby asked.

Everyone at the table gave a kind of shrug and thankfully for Ruby dropped the line of questioning. Well everyone except Weiss. "That still leaves the whole not struggling or moving. I mean that kiss went on for a very long time and you just lay there."

"It really wasn't that long." Blake stated. "It might have seemed like it but it was only a few moments."

"Yeah. I was just surprised so I didn't react. That's all." Ruby stated. "Can we talk about something else? Like why are we having to eat this for breakfast?" She said nodding down at the bowl of oatmeal in front of her.

"The kitchen staff is worried the gas stoves might stop working due to the bad weather and they want to reserve the backup Dust generators for heat to keep us all warm. So, oatmeal. It is fast to cook and easy to prepare." Blake explained.

"Cookies wouldn't have been that difficult to bake and the ovens would naturally put more heat in the air." Ruby groused as she poked at the oatmeal with a spoon.

"Or pancakes." Nora added. "Heat a griddle, dump some batter and bam! Pancakes."

"Hey. We all should be glad we're all here safe and sound and that we have power and heat." Yang stated. As soon as Yang finished speaking the lights in the cafeteria went out plunging the room into gloom. "You know… Even while I was saying it, I half way expected this to happen." Yang finished in sudden quiet of everyone in the room stopped talking to look up at the lights.

"Well at least we have the backup dust supplies for heat…" Weiss started to say when there was a very loud explosion from the kitchen. A soot covered Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck came walking out from the kitchen area.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Doctor Oobleck said loudly to Port.

"A simple miscalculation on my part brought on by you stirring up such a breeze zipping back and forth. Truly most of the accident was your fault."

A disgruntled Professor Goodwitch and Dean Ozpin also came out of the kitchen. Goodwitch was practically stomping her feet in her annoyance while Ozpin looked as calm as always. As they neared Team RWBY, Yang couldn't resist the temptation and asked Goodwitch what had happened.

Goodwitch glared back to the two old time friends still arguing near the kitchen and then down at Yang. "After the power went out in here Bart, I mean Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port decided to check out our emergency Dust reserves and while they were inspecting them Professor Port sneezed.

Ruby winced. Memories of her first day with Weiss and a jar of red dust suddenly entered her mind. She turned to look at Weiss. "See? I am NOT the only one that has ever happened to." She said triumphantly finally putting an end to a long time argument with Weiss about how no one else in the entire world could make the mistake that Ruby had done.

"Oh all right. There are two such dolts in the world." Weiss then blinked and looked to Goodwitch. "Not that I think professor Port is a dolt…"

Goodwitch waved off the apology. "At the moment I'm more likely to agree with your sentiment than disagree."

"Wait. Does this mean the backup heating and food preparation is?"

Ozpin nodded his head. "We lost all of our emergency red heat dust supplies. Thankfully we were already low expecting a shipment in today or we may have had a much bigger explosion to worry about, but due to the current weather problems our next shipment is unlikely to arrive till after the extreme weather passes.

"No food?" Nora asked in horror. She looked to Ruby. "If we are stuck in here tonight and with no lights I plan to eat you first, just wanted you to know that."

Ruby shot her a look. "It worries me that you have already started planning for something like this."

Goodwitch shook her head at Nora's dramatics. "We have plenty of food. Sandwich things and fruit and vegetables that do not require cooking. There will be no need for cannibalism any time soon."

"Who said anything about cannibalism. I just said I wanted to eat Ruby first."

Everyone looked at Nora, looked away and then a double take.

Ruby looking away from Nora spotted fine cracks in the windows in the cafeteria. "Professor Ozpin? Do we have heat dust for keeping us all warm?"

"No but with as many students as we have in here, it should stay reasonably warm as long as no cold air gets in."

"We may have a really big problem then." Ruby said pointing at the windows. The fine cracking was spreading rapidly from the explosion and as Goodwitch, Ozpin and Ruby and her group watched more severe cracks appeared and started spreading, the glass already fragile from the differences in heat from the inside and the bitterly cold outside. The explosion having caused a quick expansion of air in the room pressing on the glass had caused it to start cracking making a bad problem much worse.

Goodwitch started to bring up her riding crop to utilize her semblance to try and repair the cracking glass but before she could the windows began popping, blowing out glass into the snowy near blizzard winds outside. Freezing air and snow flooded the room causing students to leap away from the windows and start to move back towards the rear where Team RWBY and the rest already were.

"Can you repair the windows?" Weiss asked nervously of Goodwitch.

"No. I can only use my semblance on things I can see. The glass is gone buried under the swirling winds outside and if I can't see all the glass I can't use my power to bring them back together to reform the windows. However, I can do this." So saying Goodwitch gestured with her riding crop and the benches and tables abandoned by the students near the windows when they broke flew apart and flying up sealed up the windows until only a few stray gusts of snow ridden air made it through the cracks. Unfortunately, most of the heat the room had built up had been wiped away by the sudden cold blast of air after the windows broke.

"Nora cold!" Nora shouted and disappeared under the table to only reappear a moment later between Ruby and her sister Yang and pressed herself to Yang's side.

"We may have a real problem here. Everyone knows about Yang's semblance." Ruby muttered but loud enough everyone at her table heard her.

"So?" Weiss asked.

"And how it generates heat." Ruby continued. Weiss's eyes grew wide and looking out over the first and second year students in the room, third and fourth year students generally spending most of the time away on missions and thusly were not at Beacon at the moment. While almost all the students had brought blankets with them as they made their way to the cafeteria, the temperature in the room was steadily dropping and their fellow students were looking for any sources of warmth they could find. Already Weiss could see some students pointing in Yang's direction and headed their way. She understood what Ruby was getting at. They were about to be swamped by dozens of boys and girls wanting to hog Yang for her warmth in the sudden freezing of the room but it was Jaune that said what she was thinking. "We may be facing not a cuddle pile but a cuddle mob in the making."

The first to reach them was Coco Adel pulling a shivering Velvet with her. The bunny Faunus had her long ears pulled down and kept rubbing them. Evidently the rabbit girl lost most of her body heat through her ears and was trying her best to keep herself warm. Oddly Coco didn't head towards Yang but to Weiss and Ruby. "Are the insides of your cloaks infused with heat dust?" She asked.

"Um, yeah." Ruby answered.

"I thought so." Coco said and then pulled Weiss and Ruby apart and placed Velvet between them. "Warm up Velvet for me will you? She is highly susceptible to the cold.

"Excuse me." Weiss said in annoyance. "Don't you think it's a bit rude to just pull two people apart and demand they warm…" She faltered when Velvet with chattering teeth looked at her. "Oh… Alright. Come on Ruby let's get this poor thing warmed up." Ruby already her cape draped over Velvet's right part of her back and Weiss quickly added hers to the left side.

"Thank you." Velvet finally managed to say through her chattering. "I really hate the cold."

"Not a snow bunny are you?" Yang grinned.

"Barbarian." Weiss muttered. "Pity puns can't be used as fuel or we would all be set."

As the rest of the mob of students started to reach Yang, she seemed to reach a decision. Standing up she nodded to Ms. Goodwitch. "Can you please clear the benches from the center of the room?"

Goodwitch gave her an odd look but a moment later she flicked her riding crop in that direction and obediently all the tables and benches slid away from the center of the room. Students running or leaping to keep from being swept away in the tide.

Yang strolled into the now empty space and pointed at Cardin of Team CRDL. "Hey Cardin? Feel like fighting?"

"Huh?" He asked in confusion.

"Oh I get it." Ruby said drawing everyone's attention to her in the near silence of the room after Yang's question. Ruby looked at all the people now staring at her. "Yang's abilities increase the more hits she takes, which means her semblance goes up, which means more heat."

Yang smiled at her sister. "You got it." She turned her attention back to Cardin. "So you want to bump heads or just freeze? I can see you are already quaking in your boots with the thoughts of fighting me so maybe you should sit this one out?"

Cardin cracked his knuckles. "Oh I am going to enjoy this."

"Not half much as I will." Yang promised him.

Leaping forward Cardin threw a straight punch directly at Yang. She didn't even attempt to evade the hit but took it. Her aura absorbing the impact and feeding the kinetic energy into her semblance. Yang's hair brightened and a wave of heat washed out away from her. Most of the students pulled up benches on the outer fringes of the fight and held their hands out to capture the warmth.

Yang laughing threw enough of her own punches at Cardin to keep him on his toes but didn't bother to block or duck any of his and steadily her semblance grew. Ruby laughed as she noticed some of the students had taken wooden skewers from the kitchen and had stuck marshmallows on them and when Yang during the combat maneuvered near them, held them out for her to toast them. Even Cardin seemed to be enjoying the mock combat and was smiling and Yang? She was having the time of her life, alternating between laughing and winking at some of the students as she neared them in her fight.

"Sure she's having fun but I'm still freezing." Nora sitting next to Ruby complained. Ruby without a word merely held out the other side of her cape not being used to warm Velvet out to her and after a moment Nora opened the blankets she had with her and slid next to her gratefully adding her blankets to Ruby and Weiss's capes to hold in the heat.

"I'm cold too!" Blake whined having also been abandoned by her personal heater Yang. Ruby was sandwiched between Nora and Velvet and had no more cape to offer. She shot Weiss a look. Weiss sighed and motioned for Blake to join her on the other side not being taken up by Velvet. Blake hesitated only for a moment before leaping up and running over to her side and snuggling against her side so Weiss could cover her with the other half of her cape. Blake pulling free only long enough to reposition one of the extra blankets Nora was using and throwing it over Weiss's shoulder and her own trapping Weiss's cape heat like Nora had done for Ruby's.

They watched Yang's 'battle' with Cardin for a while, finally Cardin took it a bit too far and insulted Yang's hair. Yang was suddenly up in his face and with a single punch knocked him out of their makeshift arena and into a distant wall where he finally slid down unconscious.

"Weeeell crap." Yang muttered. "Any other takers?"

Most of the students who had been whooping and hollering suddenly became silent and looked anywhere but at the blond inferno waiting for another challenger. "Oh come on. I promise to take it easy as long as none of you insult my hair or my team or my baby sis Ruby." Yang smirked. "I'll even let a few cracks go by dealing with the Ice Princess."

"Hey!" Weiss shouted.

Finally, Russel Thrush and Sky Lark of Team CRDL stepped into the cleared circle.

"Ooh. A two-fer!" Yang smiled widely. "You sure you boys are up to a threesome with me?" She said putting one hand to her hip and posing.

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes before looking past Velvet to Ruby. "That's your sister."

Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"Does that mean you might be up to a threesome too?" Nora asked her loudly.

Everyone sitting on the bench turned to look at Nora. Ruby blushing madly shook her head. "You are starting to worry me Nora." She settled for saying.

"Try being her partner." Ren muttered.

Nora peered out of her nest of cape and blankets and saw several first year students she didn't know staring at her. "We're partners but not together-together." She stated gesturing at Ren.

"Nora! They don't need to know that." Ren in exasperation sighed.

Ruby's eyes grew incredibly large and she jumped. Turning slightly to glare at Nora. "Nora what are you doing?"

"My hands got cold." Nora replied.

"Yeah? Well don't warm them like that again." Ruby warned her.

Weiss leaned forward to look past Velvet. "Are we going to have to kick you out of this cuddle pile Nora or am I just going to have to tie you up?"

Nora leaned forward to look past Ruby and Velvet and opened her mouth.

"Don't!" Weiss warned her and then to herself she muttered. "I knew as soon as the words left my mouth that I was leaving an opening for her to make some kind of crude comment."

The students around the ring that Yang was fighting were starting to sweat a bit as Yang intensity kept increasing. Her hair was shining a blinding gold color and the heat being thrown off her was starting to get scorching as the two team members of CRDL kept rushing in to trade blows and then quickly darting out again. Not only to avoid Yang's counter hits but because the blond was getting literally too hot to handle. Meanwhile the students on the outer limits of the lucky group that had got there first was starting to freeze as ice crept along the outer walls of the room.

"Hey Rubes?" Yang called out to her sister.

"Yeah?" Ruby answered.

"We need to circulate the warmth a bit more evenly. I'm worried I'm going to start burning the floor where I'm at while the people on the outside are starting to look like a Weiss-cicles."

"HEY!" Weiss's indignant voice was heard.

Ruby nodded. "I was wondering when you would realize it. So… Outer ring laps?"

Yang nodded her head.

"Full speed?"

Everyone in the room was looking between the two sisters wondering what they were talking about.

"Are you nuts? We want to warm people equally. Not create a cyclone and blow them out through the roof."

Ruby gave a slight laugh and to the great disappointment of Nora and Velvet threw off the blankets on top of her and pulled herself out of the cuddle pile. Removing her cape, she had Nora slide over next to Velvet and draped it over the two of them. "Watch my cape for a moment." She instructed the two as she replaced the blankets over the top of them.

"Okay sis. Half speed then?"

"Better make it a quarter. We don't want to suck any cold air from outside in. Just circulate the air in here."

"Gotcha. Quarter power it is captain." Ruby said with a laugh. Instantly she vanished in a flurry of rose petals and a red and black blur began running around the outer edges of the room. As Ruby made lap after lap of speed runs around the room, the warm super-heated air in the center with Yang got pulled out to the outer edges of the room and then forced upwards to hit the ceiling and then being redirected back to the center. In a matter of a few minutes the heat in the building stabilized to a nice warm temperature with no excess hot or cold spots.

Yang remained standing still for a moment with her arms folded just underneath her chest. She addressed the room. "My sister. Circulating air to keep us all warm. She's my biggest fan. A circulating fan. Get it?"

Weiss could be heard groaning from the pun and what sounded like banging her head on the table she was at.

"Yeah." Yang continued. "Ruby sure knows how to get around doesn't she? Heh?"

"Okay. Let me up. I would rather freeze to death outside than be forced to listen to her puns." Weiss could be heard as Nora, Velvet and Blake tried to hold her down.

"Oh come on. No need to be… Weiss cold?" Yang continued.

Suddenly noticing the breeze that Ruby was causing had stilled, Yang looked beside her to see Ruby standing there tapping her foot. Yang gave a sheepish grin. "Okay. I'll cool it with the puns."

Ruby cocked her head to the side and continued to look at her sister with a frown.

"Hehehe. Oops. That one wasn't deliberate. Just a slip of the tongue."

Yang noticed her sister still staring at her. "Anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah. Russel and Sky are sneaking up on you while you were distracted with your standup routine." Ruby stated and then was gone in a whirl of rose petals. Yang blinked and then looked behind her to see both boys had indeed been inching closer to her while she was stopped and now were in mid leap towards her. Yang had time enough to bring her gauntlet fists together and smile and wink at the boys before punching them both to the outer ring of the make shift arena.

After the mock battle, Ruby organized a tournament of World of Remnant card game which managed to distract the students and keep them from fretting about the blizzard outside the cafeteria. When the temperature in the room began to drop too low, Yang went back to fighting anyone who would challenge her. Even though the blond firebrand was careful to pull her punches, well except for Team Cardinal, eventually she ran out of challengers and returned to sit with her team.

Goodwitch watched as Team RWBY not only kept the students warm but kept them pleasantly distracted with games and banter between Yang and all of her team. She was thinking things were certainly going a lot better than expected with such an unusual situation when Doctor Oobleck suddenly zipped over next to her somewhat frantic. "This is a disaster." He muttered where only Goodwitch and Ozpin could hear him.

"What is it now? The roof threatening to collapse on us because of the buildup of snow outside?" Goodwitch asked eyeing the structure above them.

"Worse than that."

"What could possibly be worse than the roof collapsing on top of us?" Ozpin asked as Professor Port made his way to the group of instructors as well.

"We have run out of coffee!" Oobleck stated as he chugged from the thermos in his hand.

Goodwitch blinked at him. "How could we run out of coffee? We filled three huge dispensers when we had the stoves working to prevent just such an occurrence."

Port watched as Oobleck took another huge chug from his thermos.

"Gee. I wonder." He said to no one.

"In the grand scheme of things I don't think us being out of coffee is all that dire." Ozpin stated as he brought his own coffee cup to his lips only to realize he was out. He stared into his cup for a moment. "Completely out?" He asked.

"I got the last bit left." Oobleck stated and then raised his thermos to his lips and a moment later held the thermos out and upside down to show that not a drop was left. "Good Dust man. What are we going to do?"

Glynda rolled her eyes. "You two need to ease up on the caffeine anyway."

"But what of the students? They may panic when they realize no more coffee is left!"

"I hardly think the students are the ones we have to worry about panicking." Glynda said looking pointedly at Oobleck.

"Perhaps to keep the students distracted I should tell a few of my adventures?" Port asked.

Ozpin and Goodwitch shared a look. "I don't think that will be necessary Peter. Team RWBY has done an excellent job keeping everyone's spirits up." She said diplomatically. Professor Port starting on one of his long boring tales might be just enough to drive the students out into the snow to escape and no one needed that.

The group of professors watched as the last of the World of Remnant tournament ended and was surprisingly won by Weiss, with a little help from Yang and her sister Ruby. Yang realized the cold was once again starting to creep into the room as she saw some distant students start to shiver again.

"Okay to keep my Semblance up I'm going to just let people hit me rather than the fighting part." Yang said standing up and addressing the crowd.

"Wait! You don't need to do the fighting? Just let someone punch you a few times and it does the same thing?" Weiss asked.

"Yep!" Yang replied.

Weiss rose from the bench she was sitting on and cracked her knuckles. Yang cocked her head at her. "Something on your mind?"

Weiss smiled and then said. "Weiss cold." And punched Yang in the stomach. "Weiss Princess." She punched Yang again. "Weiss decision." Punch. Finally, Weiss had to stop not because she ran out of puns that Yang had done to her but because her hand was hurting. Blake stepped up. "My turn."

"Et Tu Kitt..ay?" Yang asked in mock hurt.

"Hello Kitty." Punch. "What's up Pussycat?" Punch. "This is puuuuurfect." Punch. Finally, Blake had to sit down and rest as well.

Yang in no way hurt smiled at them and then turned to her sister Ruby. "What about you sis? Wanna get a few punches in for the puns I've done to you?"

Ruby seemed to ponder a moment before replying. "Punch you for every bad pun I was the butt of? I don't think the blizzard is going to last until mid-Summer sis.

Yang looked at her for a moment and then broke out laughing. "Should have known you would 'Rose' to the occasion."

"Yeah, yeah. Yang it up but I think you are taking too Xiao Long." Ruby came back. Both sisters started snickering.

"Oh god. Ruby is being infected by Yang. We need to get her away and try to reestablish her sanity!" Weiss mock panicked.

Yang smirked at Weiss and then glanced down at her sister. "I'll let you get back to Weiss now. I think you are getting a bit thorny for her."

Ruby promptly blushed and backhanded her sister in the stomach.

Yang laughed and returned to the center of the room where she allowed her semblance to flow out super heating the room once again. Ruby did a few laps around to spread out the heat once more and then did return to Weiss's side under the blankets.

Finally, the day began to draw to an end and students began to gather the blankets they had used to bundle up to come to the cafeteria and started to choose places to sleep. Most of the teams stay within themselves but a few wandered out to bed down with friends of other teams. Some teams merged for the night to provide additional warmth to their groups.

Goodwitch watched over the procedures with an eagle eye.

"You are starting to scare some of them." Ozpin muttered to her.

"They are all young adults." Goodwitch stated. "Isn't it our duty to make sure none of them get ideas?"

Ozpin grinned. "I'm sure by this time they have plenty of ideas but I doubt any of them are bold enough to enact them amidst a large group of observers. Beside…" He said growing serious. "It's difficult to tell young people to train and die for the safety of the public but deny them the also very adult act of choosing what partners to be intimate with."

"I suppose." Goodwitch conceded. "But they are so young. To being doing either of those things."

"They are the same age we were when we started training to be hunters." Ozpin reminded her.

"Yes." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "And I will remind you of some of the things we got up to during that time."

He chuckled. "And that reminds me. This cuddle pile thing for sharing warmth?" He smirked at her.

"Don't even think it." Goodwitch warned him. "I may be willing to be swayed into letting some of my students get away with some risqué actions to keep warm but I am not going to indulge myself in same behaviors where they can be seen by my students! We do have to be some kind of role model."

"But… But… It's cold." Ozpin said sounding a bit like Nora Valkyrie.

"Get Peter or Bart to cuddle with you then." Glynda said with a smirk of her own.

They both looked to the mentioned professors. Bartholomew Oobleck was lying half on and half off one of the dining room tables flat on his back. His head hanging off the edge with his mouth wide open and snoring. When the caffeine addict crashed, he crashed hard. In a bundle of blankets underneath the very same table Professor Peter Port was lying, also snoring. Needless to say not many students decided to sleep anywhere near those two.

"How can they stand each other's snoring?" Glynda asked.

"They used to fight together when they were hunters before becoming professors. I think they subconsciously use their snoring to let one another know that the other is safe."

"Also perhaps as a sonic weapon to drive the Grimm away?" Goodwitch suggested as the two's snores suddenly synched together to make a terrifying chainsaw/fingers on a chalkboard sound.

"Well if I can't tempt you with a cuddle pile to keep warm, how will you find somewhere warm enough to sleep. I seem to remember you are not overly found of the cold." Ozpin asked her.

Goodwitch waved her riding crop and several unused tables floated and stacked. "Heat rises." Goodwitch said with a smirk and then using her crop she caused herself to rise until she was sitting on top of the tables. "Good night Headmaster Ozpin."

Ozpin watched her for a moment and then giving a shrug he walked over to the center of the cleared circle that Yang had used earlier to fight in and was still giving off some faint heat from the floor and throwing a blanket across his shoulders he sat down cross legged and seemed to go into a meditative state.

Once again Ruby woke with the feeling of someone lying on top of her. "Weiss?" Ruby asked not opening her eyes.

"Nope." Nora's voice answered her.

Ruby's eyes flew open to find it was indeed the orange haired hammer welder on top of her. "Boop." Nora said touching a finger to Ruby's forehead. "Where's Weiss?" Ruby asked in a bit of a panic.

"I'm right here Ruby." A disgruntled sounding Weiss said from her right. Ruby turned her head to see Weiss was indeed lying on her side next to Ruby. "Oh I just hoped… Er, I meant thought… Well…"

"I was." Weiss said slowly, her teeth clenched tightly. Nora threw me off of you just a few moments before you woke up. "Which is why Ren is about to lack a partner. Whether they are together-together or not." Weiss said as she began to get up.

"Oops. Gotta run Ruby. We'll have to do this again…" Nora said as she started to ease off of her.

"Never." Weiss finished for Nora.

Nora tore off around the cafeteria with a very angry Weiss right at her heels. "Aww come on Weiss! You got to sleep on top of Ruby the night before last! Isn't it my turn to be on top of her for a change?" Nora yelled back. Waking most of the still asleep students, Ozpin and Goodwitch.

Ruby was sitting up hiding inside her cape while her face turned bright red in embarrassment. Next to her, her sister Yang just woken up was already starting to snicker as Weiss chased after Nora. "My sis. The girl everyone wants to wake up on top of." Yang said.

"So help me sis. If that shows up on a plaque on our dorm room door, I will end you." Ruby growled.

Yang started to laugh but then got a good look inside Ruby's cowl to see her face and decided that while Ruby might be her 'baby' sister and normally as about as frightening as a squirrel, she also was a sniper with incredible accuracy whose rifle also transformed into a deadly scythe and for the first time… Yang decided that teasing or making puns about her at the moment was not a smart idea.

Meanwhile… Nora finding a stack of tables had climbed to the top and was looking down at Weiss. "I'm Queen of the castle." She sang/taunted.

"No. No you are not." Goodwitch said from behind her. Nora turned just in time to notice that her sanctuary already had a Queen of it and that said Queen was her combat instructor Glynda Goodwitch before the woman used her semblance and her riding crop to lift Nora off the table and as light as a feather deposit her back in front of Weiss.

"Hello Nora." Weiss said cracking her knuckles.

"Goodbye Weiss." Nora said and once again took off running for all she was worth.

This set off Yang who started laughing and caused a good many of the now awake students to do the same. Some of the students also started placing bets on whom would win the foot race. Weiss or Nora. Also, to Ruby's embarrassment, some started placing bets on whom would end up with Ruby later.

Cardin and his team making the most bets and crudest statements.

Yang looked over at them. "Oh good. We did need to warm this place up some before breakfast." She rose to her feet, her eyes already starting to turn red as she approached them. Dove, Russel and Sky took one look at her approaching and leapt to their feet and started running. Cardin watched her for a moment longer and then yelled at his team. "Wait for your leader!" And leapt up also and began to run. Yang smiled, cracked her knuckles and happily gave chase.

Glynda lowered herself down from her makeshift tower of benches and approached Ozpin whom was watching the entire thing. "I've checked my scroll. The weather is predicted to turn warm and Vale has already started clearing their streets of accumulated snow and ice. Our own maintenance staff should have things under control here in about three hours."

"Excellent. I'm sure Team RWBY will keep the students amused and preoccupied with their antics for that long."

Team CRDL in their escape from Yang managed to pass Weiss and Nora.

"Some people have no manners." Weiss growled as she got elbowed out of the way of the boys running for their lives from Yang and paused a moment from her run to take a breath.

"I know. Right?" Nora's voice came from the sidelines near Weiss and Weiss started scanning the students huddled under blankets along the route of their run. Suddenly one of the bundled up students jumped and Weiss could hear an angry girl's voice asking what Nora thought she was doing.

"My hands got cold!" Nora replied as the blanket she had been hiding under slipped down revealing her. Another girl that Weiss didn't recognize stood up beside Nora and pointed down at her. "She's over here! She's over here!"

"Sheesh. Everyone gets so bent out of shape over someone just warming their hands!" Nora groused. Looking up she found herself staring up at Weiss. "Oops?" Nora said before throwing the blanket she had 'borrowed' from some other student into Weiss's face and took off running once again.

Goodwitch and Ozpin shook their heads and then heard Ruby muttering to herself. "And everyone says I'm the immature one here?" Ruby then lay back down and pulled a blanket over her face. Goodwitch noticed that Pyrrha and Blake were already sidling up next to the young woman for her warmth.


	8. chapter 8 The Cuddling

The Cuddling….

Cuddle ninja.

Nora moved with the grace of a shadow as she prepared her supplies and her plans. The weather may have turned warmer but Nora missed her cuddle buddies and Nora wasn't much for restraint when it came to what she thought of as the finer things in life. Gracefully she moved across her dark dorm room heading for the door… Before tripping over her own two feet and face planting to the floor. "Oww." She muttered quietly as her nose had bumped the floor.

Instantly light flooded the room as Ren had awoken and somehow managed to make it from his bed to the light switch of the room in a matter of seconds. Nora looked up as Ren stood over her looking down.

"Nora." Ren said calmly. "What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Um… Was just going to go to the bathroom?" Nora tried.

"Dressed in a homemade ninja costume carrying a bag?" Ren asked once again in his totally calm voice.

"You never know when there might be, um, ah… Grimm cockroaches?"

"There are no such things as Grimm cockroaches Nora."

"You don't know. They might be ninja Grimm cockroaches. That would explain why no one has ever seen them."

"Nora." Ren said raising his voice slightly.

"What's going on?" Pyrrha asked waking up. Her question woke Jaune up and he too looked around sleepily.

"I caught Nora sneaking out of our room carrying a bag." Ren explained.

Jaune with a long suffering sigh got up and in his onesie he pattered over to where Nora was still lying on the floor and picked up the bag she had been carrying and sitting down next to Pyrrha on her bed he opened the bag.

"Let's see. We have several rolls of duct tape, several zip ties…" Jaune face turned a funny looking pale color as he pulled another item from Nora's bag of tricks. "A ball gag? Where the Hell did you get a ball gag from? Wait! I don't want to know. Just tell me on whom you were planning on using this stuff on?"

"Me? I wasn't planning on using that stuff on anyone. Certainly not on Weiss to keep her from raising a fuss as I cuddled with Ruby." Nora quickly babbled before wincing at herself. "I mean you can't prove that stuff is mine."

Ren sighed. "We found it in a bag on your person as you were trying to sneak out of our room."

"Completely circumstantial." Nora said leaping to her feet to defend herself.

Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren all sighed. "Nora." Jaune tried. "Why?"

"The best sleep I ever had was when I was cuddling Ruby. None of you will cuddle with me and I just want to have that pleasant sleep again. Is that too much to ask?"

"It is if you are planning on holding someone hostage as your cuddle buddy and tying up her teammates!" Jaune said. "By Dust, can you imagine what Yang would do to you if she found out you had tied up Weiss and ball gagged her and was sleeping with her sister Ruby?"

"You mean before or after she finished laughing at Weiss?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha gave a slight tilt of her head and then looked at Jaune. "She does have a point on that one."

"Don't encourage her Pyrrha." Jaune said with wide eyes looking at Pyrrha. "Whose side are you on?"

Pyrrha gave a sheepish shrug. "It was kind of fun cuddling with Ruby." She said softly to herself.

"For your own continued good health as well as our own team's we're going to have to put a stop to your plans for tonight." Jaune said to Nora as he got up off the bed. Pyrrha rose as well and with Ren they started to surround Nora.

Intense sounds of a scuffle sounded outside Team JNPR's room before the door slowly opened. Nora glanced back into the room where her teammates lay duct taped to their individual beds. All of them were glaring at her, well as much as people duct taped to beds could raise their heads to glare at her anyway. "Nighty night." Nora sang to them as she clicked off the light to the room and quietly shut the door. Stealthily she made her way down the lighted hallway towards Team RWBY's room. Reaching the door Nora silently tried the doorknob only to find that it was securely locked. Well, it had been a faint hope that someone might have forgotten to lock the door that night but Nora was prepared. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her scroll and tried to unlock the door with it. Of course her scroll didn't have the right code to unlock RWBY's door. Why would it? But Nora shook the scroll vigorously and then then hit the back of it with her fist a few times. Pressing the unlock option one more time she smiled as Team RWBY's door gave off a faint click. "And they say I'm no good with technical things." Nora smiled to herself.

Opening the door Nora creeped into the room. Weiss was a light sleeper Nora knew but Yang and Ruby could sleep through an avalanche. The real problem was Blake. Many a time Ruby had complained where Nora and Team JNPR could hear that Blake was an extremely light sleeper. Many a time Ruby had gotten up in the night to go to the bathroom or sneak out for a cookie and Blake had awoken almost instantly to demand to know where Ruby was going.

The only light in the room was coming from moonlight streaming in through their window and Nora slipped in and shut the door quietly. There wasn't a sound to be heard in the room and Nora eased one foot after another as she tried to make her way to Blake's bed to subdue her before she could raise an alarm.

Nora only made it about a foot into the room before the room's lights came on. Nora blinked and looked back at the wall light switch to see Weiss standing there fully dressed with one finger on the switch and her other hand holding Myrtenaster, her rapier. Yang and Ruby were sitting up in their beds dressed for sleeping and watched as Nora continued to scan the room. She spotted Blake standing beside the door Nora had come in.

"Um, hey guys. Whatcha all doing up?" Nora asked in her best innocent voice. Not easy to do when you have broken into someone's room dressed as a ninja.

"Told you she would try it." Weiss said looking at Yang.

"Well damn. Okay, you were right. Two days without a single Weiss pun I guess." Yang reluctantly stated.

Nora blinked at Yang. "You guys had a bet going I would do this?"

Blake shrugged. "I told Yang it was inevitable but she wouldn't listen to me."

Ruby in her pajamas looked fearfully at Nora. "You were going to tie me up to cuddle with me?" She asked

"No." Nora said horrified that Ruby would think that of her. "I was just going to tie up your teammates. I figured you would be asleep and not realize I crawled into your bed until morning."

"Well. That makes it better." Yang said flatly.

"See? Yang agrees with me." Nora tried.

"I was joking." Yang said.

Suddenly outside of Team RWBY's room sounds of a scuffle inside could be heard before silence descended. The silence lasted a moment before the door to the room opened. A few moments later the door to Team JNPR's room opened and the lights came on. A taped up Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren watched as Yang entered their room carrying something on her shoulder. Reaching Nora's bed, Yang hefted up the object and none too gently slammed it into the bed. Ren, Pyrrha and Jaune could see what looked like a duct taped mummy was lying on the bed. The only visible thing on it was Nora's eyes peering out from the folds of duct tape over the head.

Weiss walked into the room and looking around she shook her head. Walking over to Jaune's bed she reached down and savagely pulled the tape over his mouth off.

"Hey thanks." Jaune said and then his eyes grew wide. "OWWWWW!" He yelped. "Did you have to rip the tape off that way?" He asked as he worked his lips to make sure they were still attached to his face.

"Keep control of your teammates Jaune." Weiss told him.

"Hey Nora can be a handful at the best of times. How do you suggest I control her?"

"Duct tape seems to work." Weiss stated.

Yang more carefully and gently pulled the tape over Ren's mouth off.

"We can't keep her taped up all the time. "Ren pointed out. "Speaking of, how are we supposed to get her free from all that for classes in the morning?"

Weiss smiled a chilling smile. "I volunteer to help get it off of her tomorrow."

Nora's mummy rapidly shook her head as best as she could.

"Um, thanks but I think we can manage." Jaune replied.

Yang shaking her head walked out of the room.

Weiss turned to leave.

"Hey!" Jaune called out. "Aren't you going to untie us?" He asked.

Weiss looked back and gave her chilling smile once again. "No." She said and walked out shutting the door behind her.

The next night, once again ninja Nora prepared for Operation Ruby Cuddle. This time she would avoid the hallway and the door all together and sneak along the narrow ledge between dorm windows. With luck and the warmer weather, Ruby and her team would have their window open a crack to let in the cool breezes and Nora would be able to slip in directly to Ruby's bed and cuddle her. Let Weis sit up all night long next to the door Nora thought to herself. _"I will have the last laugh."_ She thought to herself. Easing out onto the ledge Nora quietly stood up and leaned against the wall. Inch by inch she began to sidle towards Ruby's window. Nothing was going stop her this time…

"Hello Nora."

Nora blinked, swallowed and looked to her right towards Ruby's dorm window. Standing calmly on the ledge next to the window was Weiss.

"Hey Weiss. Fancy meeting you here."

"Nice night isn't it?" Weiss commented.

"Yeah. Nice view from up here to." Nora replied.

"Glad you like it. You'll be seeing a lot of it tonight." Weiss said turning towards Nora and with a skitch sound pulled a length of duct tape off a roll.

Nora, her eyes wide, turned back to her own dorm room window to find it now firmly closed and her team looking out at her. "Open the window!" Nora yelled at them.

Jaune shook his head. "Tough love Nora. You are going to have to learn to leave Ruby alone."

"Legs will be broken over this!" Nora promised before turning back to face Weiss.

The next morning Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch were walking around the campus. "Beautiful day today after all that recent bad weather." Glynda said.

Ozpin smiled. "Yes. Lovely warm morning. Everything is peaceful and calm…" Ozpin paused with his ever present coffee cup half raised to his lips as he happened to glance up at one of the dorms. "Glynda?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that Nora Valkyrie duct tape to the wall up there?"

Glynda glanced up. "It would appear to be so." She sighed.

Ozpin continued to sip his coffee as he tilted his head trying to figure out how the young hammer user got up there. "Do you think she snores and her team did that to her?"

Glynda considered for a moment but then shook her head. "I can't feature Jaune Arc or Pyrrha Nikos doing something like that… But I do now want to put a few rolls of duct tape in our emergency equipment in the event we have to spend another night with Bart or Peter."

Ozpin seemed to consider a moment before nodding. "Good idea. So, should we get Miss Valkyrie down from there?"

Glynda shook her head. "I thought you said students should learn to be creative about their problems themselves?"

Again Ozpin considered and then nodded.

Two nights in a row Nora hadn't slept, not that she could blame the fact on that she hadn't been cuddling Ruby. More like her plans kept backfiring on her causing her to miss sleep but Nora wasn't one to be swayed by the facts!

This was the night! And no elaborate plans. Straight forward and to the point was the plan of tonight. Nora brought her war hammer with her. She was going just bash the door open and tell Ruby and her team that she was cuddling Ruby tonight and if they resisted? Well… Nora wouldn't really break anyone's legs but she would show that she meant business in any case. So Nora walked boldly up to Ruby's door room door and with just a light tap with her hammer caused the door to pop open. Nora leapt into the room with her hammer raised and… Found the room was completely empty.

Ren walking down the hallway looked into the room past Nora. "Nora. Ruby and her team are away on a mission that will last two days. Remember? We were there in class with them when they were given the mission."

Nora slumped letting her hammer drop to the floor. "I must have dozed off. I haven't slept for a while you know." She looked at Ren with a sad puppy dog pout. "Cuddle with me tonight Ren? Please?"

"Will you watch your hands Nora?"

"I can't promise that."

"And that is why I won't cuddle with you." Ren said as he walked on to their own dorm room.

Ruby and her team arrived back at campus on a Sunday. All of them were dead tired from eliminating a large group of Grimm Ursas from a nearby settlement and was looking forward to napping and resting the entire day off away. Ruby pushed the door to their dorm room to find a sad pathetic looking Nora sitting in the middle of the floor. Weiss bristled and started looking for the rolls of duct tape she had on hand for just such an occasion but Ruby held up a hand stopping her.

"Nora. What are you doing in our dorm room?"

"Please Ruby! I'm begging you. Just let me take a quick nap cuddling you? Please? I haven't slept well in a week. My team won't cuddle with me and I really just need it to sleep. PLEASE?!"

Ruby sighed.

"Please?" Nora asked again thinking Ruby was going to deny her.

"Oh alright." Ruby breathed.

Weiss was nearly purpling in rage. "Ruby no. If you keep indulging her like this will never get rid of her. It'll be like feeding a stray dog or giving a stray cat some milk. They never go away."

Blake shot Weiss an angry look at the cat remark but didn't bother to say anything.

Ruby gestured helplessly to Nora sitting on the floor. "Look at her Weiss. She's coming unraveled. One quick nap with her cuddling me. It should be okay as long as she promises not to pull anything."

"I promise. No pulling, tweaking, licking or anything!" Nora was quick to say.

"I still don't trust her." Weiss said folding her arms.

"Weeeeell…" Ruby said drawing it out. "What if you were there with us? To make sure Nora behaves herself?"

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss shouted. "Are you saying you want three of us in your bed cuddling you for a nap?"

Ruby blushed bright red. "Well when you put it like that it sounds dirty but I just meant if you would feel better keeping an eye on Nora that it would be… Um, okay with me?"

Weiss continued to stand with her arms folded and nearly tapping her foot before sighing. "Okay. Under those circumstances I think I might allow…"

" 'tregretthis." Nora said and grabbing up Ruby she practically flew up to Ruby's bed with her. One would almost think that speed was her semblance and not Ruby's she moved so fast.

"Hey! Not without me!" Weiss yelled and quickly leapt up on the bed as well. "Ruby agreed to cuddle with you. Not let you sleep on top of her! Get off! If anyone gets to sleep on her it will be me!"

Yang shared a look with Blake and said in a mock whisper. "I am so getting that plaque for our door that says, Ruby Rose. Girl everyone wants to wake up on top of."

The sheet over the top of Ruby's bed parted and Ruby looked out at her sister. "I…WILL…END…YOU…YANG!"

Blake watched as Yang actually shivered. "For someone everyone considers so cuddly, my sis can be scary when she wants to be."


	9. Chapter 9 The Cuddling - Cuddle Warrior

.

The Cuddling...

Cuddle Warrior

Pyrrha was feeling a bit lonely and a little tired. Jaune and Ren had gone on a two week Hunters training program with Doctor Oobleck. Where they learned how to bond over being male hunters. She wouldn't begrudge them their male bonding time as in two months there was scheduled a Female Huntress excursion similar to what they were doing now except of course this one would be hosted/taught by MS Goodwitch. It didn't make Pyrrha less lonely though and the nearly empty and quiet dorm room made sleeping somewhat challenging. Half of her team was off somewhere doing Dust knows what and Nora had been very scarce lately as well. Without Ren there to keep a constant eye on her, who knew what Nora was up to?

Pyrrha wasn't a stranger to being alone of course. Being an only child and then on the tournament circuit she was nearly always alone and isolated but after having been at Beacon for a while, she got used to having friends and being around people socially and now intensely missed the experience when it was denied her.

Pyrrha walked into the cafeteria and immediately scanned the room for Team RWBY. If Pyrrha's team was missing, she thought why not spend time with her next favorite people? At least with Team RWBY all being female they should be there and not having some of them off in the wilderness with Oobleck. Pyrrha frowned when she spotted Yang and Blake but not Ruby or Weiss.

Getting some food Pyrrha then made for the table that Yang and Blake were at. "Where is Ruby and Weiss?" She asked as she sat down across the table from the two.

Yang and Blake shared a look and then looked back at Pyrrha. "Didn't you know?" Yang asked her with a smile. Pyrrha noticed that even the usual taciturn Blake had a faint grin on her face as well.

"Know what?" Pyrrha asked.

"That Nora has a standing cuddle date with Ruby?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha blinked. "She what? She does?"

Blake nodded her head. "Ever since that time we came back from the three day Grimm hunt and found a pathetic Nora in our dorm room. Haven't you noticed how Nora's grades have improved?"

"How does cuddling with Ruby equal Nora's grades improving?" Pyrrha asked, feeling like she was missing an important piece of a puzzle.

"Well when we came back Nora told Ruby that she just needed to take a quick nap with her so she could get some much needed rest. Ruby took mercy on her and let her. Well Nora then insisted that she needed cuddle time at least once a week and Weiss decided that if Ruby was going to do it, the least Nora could do was earn it." Yang explained.

"By getting higher grades." Pyrrha finished finally putting the pieces together. That did sound like something Weiss would come up with.

"Also with the condition that when Nora cuddles Ruby and naps with her that Weiss be present as well." Blake added with a faint smirk. "This allows Weiss to get some cuddle time with Ruby as well under the excuse that she is just keeping an eye on Nora."

"And that is where they are now?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang nodded her head. "With the weather being nice lately, Ruby has decided to lead the group to the huge tree on the cliff overlooking Vale and nap with them during the lunch hour and with Doctor Oobleck's class being cancelled while he leads the guy's retreat thing, this gives them another extra hour for napping."

"Speaking of Oobleck's class being cancelled. What are you two going to do with the free time?"

"Well I was thinking of going to the library and doing some reading." Blake stated.

"Big surprise there." Yang said but with a smile showing she was teasing.

"Oh and like I don't know you plan on going to the gym and beating on some training bots." Blake came back smoothly.

"Busted." Yang laughed.

Blake couldn't stop herself from glancing at her partner's overly developed chest.

Yang laughed. "One might say I'm double busted. Eh?"

Blake blushed but rolled her eyes anyway.

"So what about you Pyrrha?" Yang asked. "Want to go to the gym with me and spar?"

Pyrrha shook her head. She was feeling lonely but wasn't in the mood to have Yang wail on her just for the company. "I think I will just go take a walk and enjoy the day."

That was how about ten minutes later that Pyrrha found herself on the bluffs overlooking Vale looking for a huge tree near the cliff's edge. To her surprise it wasn't that hard to find. The tree truly was massive and must have already been nearly ancient when Beacon was first built. Coming around the huge base of the tree she spotted Ruby leaning against the tree trunk with a peaceful looking sleeping Nora gripping around Ruby's waist on her left while an equally peacefully looking Weiss was doing the same on Ruby's right. Ruby was awake and aware and as Pyrrha came around the tree she was looking in her direction.

"Hey Pyrrha." Ruby called out softly.

"You are not napping as well?" Pyrrha asked in surprise.

"Nope. I like to keep an eye open."

"Ruby we're at Beacon. I don't think you need to worry about Grimm suddenly attacking here."

Ruby grinned. "It's not that. It is just Weiss likes to keep her Ice Princess reputation so if someone comes by we don't know that well she likes me to wake her really quick so she can pretend she was not cuddling me."

Weiss asleep sighed and then said clearly. "Adorable." And hugged Ruby tighter.

"So adorable." Nora also asleep agreed and hugged Ruby tighter as well.

Ruby blushed bright red. "They really seem to enjoy this and they say they are so well rested after doing so." Ruby told her.

Pyrrha looked on enviously. "I'm jealous of them." She admitted to Ruby. "I haven't been sleeping too well myself. What with Ren and Jaune being gone and Nora not being around because she is either studying or reaping her reward from studying by cuddling you, I've been a little lonely."

Ruby glanced to her left and then her right and then down at her legs. She opened her legs a bit making space. "Come here and lie down and place your head in my lap." She told Pyrrha.

"Oh no Ruby! I wasn't hinting that I wanted to..." Pyrrha tried to say raising her hands and backing away.

"Pyrrha if you don't get over here I will have to get up and come get you. Now do you want to deal not only with a grumpy Nora from being woken up but also a grumpy Weiss as well?"

"No. No." Pyrrha stated and reluctantly placed herself between the Scythe user's legs and after an awkward moment leaned back and placed the back of her head into the young girl's skirt covered lap. Ruby instantly began combing through Pyrrha's scarlet hair with her fingers. Almost instantly Pyrrha drifted off to sleep.

Time passed and even with Ruby's determination to remain awake, she too eventually was seduced by the soft breathing of her friends into sleep.

"Yang why are we out here?" Blake asked her partner as they walked out to the old tree.

"Ruby might have forgotten to set her scroll to wake her if she fell asleep and I don't want her to be late for her next class. You know how Weiss will complain."

As the two came around the base of the tree the sight that greeted them was a peaceful Pyrrha, Weiss and Nora as they grouped around Ruby and all four of them were sound asleep. To Blake it was like looking at a momma cat with her kittens. Which was ironic as Ruby was the youngest of the four and yet she was obviously the one looking after their comfort and safety.

Hearing a slight sound, Blake glanced over at Yang to see her with her scroll out and taking pictures of the four. "Aren't they just so cute?" Yang cooed to Blake.

Blake could only nod her head in agreement. They were adorable.

"So do we wake them" Blake finally asked.

Yang frowned. "No. They still have about twenty-five minutes before class begins. Let's let them sleep a bit longer." Yang motioned for Blake to follow her and they moved around the huge trunk of the tree till they were facing Beacon and sat down as well. "Such a beautiful day." Blake commented as she stretched out in the sunlight and almost purred in comfort.

"You know they say another cold front is coming through in a couple days." Yang said as she glanced up at the sky. "They say it might bring snow again."

"I don't want to hear that." Blake shivered. She really hated the cold.

"Yeah I heard some dust manipulators are thinking of trying to break up the weather front to avoid another blizzard like we had a while back."

Blake frowned. "I hope they don't try. I mean I don't like the cold but it seems every time we try to use Dust to influence the weather it backfires on us and only makes things worse."

Yang nodded her head. "Yeah. One shouldn't mess around with Mother Nature."

At least its nice right now." Blake sighed and without a thought placed her head on Yang's shoulder. In a matter of moments, she was sound asleep. Yang glanced over at her and smiled. Stretching out her own long legs Yang relaxed and almost instantly was asleep as well.

Glynda Goodwitch looked in on Professor Port's class and saw most of the seats were empty. Of course with most of the male first year's students away on the retreat there would be empty seats but a lot of the female students that should have been there were missing as well. There were a few girls inside but most of them either had their heads resting on their chests asleep or was leaning backwards and snoring. She raised an eyebrow. It was not uncommon for students to sleep in Port's class but usually it was because of his lectures. He hadn't started yet. She caught his eye.

"Spring Fever I'm afraid." The man chuckled. "Remember how we were when a particular nice stretch of warm weather would hit after some cold spell?"

Glynda tried to keep a stern look on her face but a faint smile did appear for a moment. "We would all head out to that great old tree on the cliff and take naps." She admitted.

Peter Port frowned. "I wouldn't be surprised if most of missing class is out there right now. Kids today think they invented playing hooky."

Glynda gave a full smile. "We didn't invent it either... We just perfected it." She gave a light laugh. She would never be so open if the students had been awake to see it but since most of them were slumbering away she allowed herself the freedom. "Let me go get your missing students." She told him turning to walk away.

"Don't be too harsh on them." Port called after her. "Dust knows as they grow into the Huntresses they will become that chances to nap on warm days will become very scarce indeed."

"You are starting to sound like Ozpin, you know that?"

"Why thank you."

"It wasn't meant entirely as a compliment."

Goodwitch found some students lurking in the hallways and sent them on to Port's class and a few she found hiding among the gardens. Finally, she headed out to the great tree she had mentioned to Port.

Glynda spotted Blake and Yang first as they were facing the school. Shaking her head she walked around the tree and saw Ruby and her group next. Shaking her head again Goodwitch started to wake them but then paused. Pulling out her scroll she took several shots of the four of them. They were just too cute to ignore the opportunity. That and who knew when a good blackmail photo might help an instructor with a student? Having taken the photo opportunity, Glynda tried to decide the best way to wake the lazy students. Spotting a glint of silver coming out of one of Ruby's pockets she used her riding crop to cause the item to float into view. It was a silver whistle the kind sports trainers used. A particularly wicked grin came to Goodwitch's face and she caused the whistle to float over to her. Stepping a few feet back she then blew a shrill blast.

Weiss woke instantly. "Dust be damned Ruby! I'm throwing that blasted whistle away!" The white haired girl growled as she leapt to her feet and glared.

Nora woke shouting. "Protect the adorable!"

Pyrrha shot up to her feet in a fighting crouch reaching back for her weapons which were not with her at the moment. Ruby just murmured. "Five more minutes Yang." Weiss blinked and looked down at the dozing Ruby and then around to spot Glynda. "Oh..."

"Crap." Nora finished for her.

"We overslept." Pyrrha added.

"Indeed you have. You are very late to your next class." Goodwitch in her best scolding voice told them. "Just because your male teammates are away being no reason to skip classes." She said to Nora and Pyrrha.

Yang and Blake whom had been awoken by the whistle blast came walking around the tree. "I am shocked at you four." Yang stated. "Sleeping when you should be in class..."

Goodwitch fixed her with a look. "I came across you two sleeping first." She told Yang. "At least these four had the sense to pick the side facing AWAY from the school to nap."

"I thought you set your scroll to wake us up." Blake whispered to Yang.

"I, um, forgot to?" Yang whispered back.

Weiss was upset. She was a dedicated, hardworking student. She was a Schnee! She did not play hooky and nap during class hours! At least she never did before. She thought Ruby was watching out for them and her leader had let herself fall asleep as well. Weiss glared down at the still asleep Ruby.

"Get up Ruby!" She yelled.

"Can't. King of the Cookie Kingdom is just about to reward me with Weiss flavored cookies." Ruby mumbled.

Weiss blinked. She then looked around at all who were present. Yang was smirking. Blake looked like she was trying to hide a laugh behind a fake cough. Goodwitch was almost smirking as well. Pyrrha was blushing and Nora looked annoyed. "What? No Nora flavored cookies?" She asked the dozing Ruby.

Weiss bent down and whispered into Ruby's ear. "Ruby? Yang has eaten all of your cookie stash."

Ruby's eyes flew open and she sat up instantly. "Save the cookies!" She shouted and then blinked.

"Even the Weiss flavored ones?" Nora asked with her arms folded.

Ruby blinked. "Weiss flavored cookies?" She asked in a daze. Noticing Goodwitch standing there, Ruby's hand shot to her scroll and she pulled it out to look at it. "Damn." Ruby muttered softly. "I forgot to set the scroll's alarm to wake me."

Blake looked at Yang. "It's obvious that you two are sisters."

"Ladies." Goodwitch said getting their attention immediately. "You have exactly two minutes to get to class."

Nora blinked and then looked at the distance to Beacon. "We'll never make it."

Ruby scooped up Weiss into her arms. "Sorry guys. Ruby Express can only carry one." She said to the others and then in a flash of rose petals she was gone.

Yang shared a look with Blake before sweeping her up in a bridal carry. "Speed isn't my thing but I'm willing to give it my best try." She then started off running carrying Blake.

Nora and Pyrrha looked at each other for a moment before they both took off running as fast as they could. Glynda watched them go for a moment before shaking her head. She then glanced at the base of the old tree and out across the vista of Vale. Then with a shrug she sat down against the base of the tree. "I, on the other hand, don't have any classes till later." She said as she leaned back against the tree's trunk and placed her hands behind her head and relaxed.

* * *

Two days later and the warm weather was gone to be replaced with icy winds and clouds that promised snow. Vale council had carried out with their promise to use Dust manipulators to try and divert the storm but all it seemed be doing was holding it temporarily at bay, allowing it to build to an even larger state.

With Oobleck's class still being cancelled due to the guy's retreat, Ruby found herself with free time. Not wanting to spend it in her dorm and it being far too cold to spend it outside, Ruby wandered down to the training rooms. Any excuse to be alone with her baby Crescent Rose and practice with the scythe was a welcomed one. Picking a room that was not labeled as being in use, Ruby entered only to find Pyrrha inside training.

"Oops. Sorry I didn't know you were in here." Ruby said as she tried to back out of the room.

"That's okay Ruby. Come spar with me." Pyrrha told her.

Ruby idolized the amazon warrior girl and happily agreed.

The sparring continued for a bit. Both girls going all out with their weapons but none able to make much of an impact on the other. Ruby's scythe had the reach advantage over Pyrrha's shield and javelin but Pyrrha's semblance managed to deflect any attacks with the metal weapon as it came too near.

Finally, Pyrrha called a halt. "You are quite excellent with your weapon Ruby but have you considered training in hand to hand combat?"

Ruby frowned. "That's not really my thing. I mean Yang is the brawler in the family. I prefer my baby here." Ruby said hefting her scythe

"Well that maybe true but you shouldn't neglect any area over another. Here let me show you some moves."

Ruby put her scythe to the side and Pyrrha placed her javelin, shield and a good portion of her body armor with it. Dressed only in her leathers, Pyrrha approached Ruby. "Let's start off with grappling."

Darting in close to Ruby, Pyrrha managed to get behind her and put Ruby in a headlock. Ruby struggled and tried to use her semblance to run out of it but Pyrrha with a leg sweep knocked Ruby off her feet and she landed on top of Pyrrha on the floor of the room. Pyrrha still had Ruby in a headlock. One solidly muscled arm around her neck and another around her waist. Ruby tried to kick her feet to get out of it and Pyrrha caught her legs with her own, leaving them struggling on the ground for a few minutes before Ruby stilled.

"Okay. Okay! I admit you are better at wrestling that I am. Let me up." Ruby shouted to Pyrrha after several long moments where the amazon like woman kept her hold on Ruby.

Hearing no answer Ruby craned her neck to look back at the red headed woman under her only to see Pyrrha's eyes were closed and she was deeply breathing.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ruby muttered. She struggled to get out of the sleeping Pyrrha's hold but even asleep the warrior girl managed to hold Ruby still.

"Seriously." Ruby muttered to herself. "What is it about me that makes everyone want to cuddle and sleep with me?"

Hearing the door to the training room opening, Ruby struggled to break free. "Please don't be Weiss. Please don't be Weiss. I'll never hear the end of this if it is Weiss!"

The door opened and in entered Yang and Blake looking for a place to 'spar'.

"Oh why couldn't it have been Weiss?" Ruby muttered to herself. She was never going to hear the end of the puns coming from Yang now.

Sure enough, as soon as Yang's eyes spotted Ruby and Pyrrha an unholy smirk appeared on her face. She nudged Blake and pointed out the two girls in the corner of the room. "Look. We have dream warriors among us." She joked with the Faunus and then added. "Is that what a sleeper hold looks like?"

"Again Ruby?" Blake asked.

"It's not my fault!" Ruby struggled. "I came in here to just find some place to practice with my Crescent Rose and found Pyrrha here. She offered to spar with me."

"And you ended up on the floor with her cuddling you and asleep?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"Well... Yeah but not quite like it appears. Pyrrha offered to help me with unarmed combat and grappling. She got me in some kind of headlock and next thing I know..."

"You ended up as a cuddle buddy once again?" Yang asked with a huge smirk.

"Yeah." Ruby pouted.

"I don't believe it." Blake said. "Pyrrha tricked you into a cuddle session."

Ruby folded her arms angrily and pouted. "What is it about me that puts everyone to sleep?"

"You are just warm and cuddly and nonthreatening." Blake tried to cheer Ruby up.

"So what you are saying is..."

"You are a human version of a plush toy." Yang said with a smirk."

Ruby shot Yang a nasty look but the only thing she said was... "Are you two going to help me get out of this or just stare?"

Yang continued to smirk at her but walked over and reached down to try and pull Pyrrha's arm from around Ruby's waist. Pyrrha lashed out as Yang's hand neared and hit her wrist painfully. After the lightning quick hit, the hand returned to holding Ruby firmly.

Yang shook her hand and grunted. "I forgot about her reflex thing. How does she do that when she is asleep and can't see my hand nearing anyway?"

Blake walked over and shook her head in wonder. "I can't imagine. Maybe it's an aura thing?" She reached down toward the arm around Ruby's throat and Pyrrha's hand snapped out like a striking snake and hit her wrist painfully. Pyrrha readjusted her arms tightly around Ruby but not painfully so and sighed. "Mine."

"Are we completely sure she is really asleep?" Yang asked as she rubbed her arm.

"I think so?" Blake said as she peered at Pyrrha's closed eyes. "I thought I had good awareness and quick reflexes but Pyrrha takes the cake."

"Okay how about this?" Yang asked. "I go for her right arm around Ruby's throat and you go for the left hand around Ruby's waist? As soon as we pull them free you make a run for it sis."

Ruby and Blake nodded their heads. "Okay on the count of 3...2...1... Go!" Yang yelled.

Yang managed to grab Pyrrha's right wrist at the same time as Blake grabbed her left and they pulled them apart as if it was some kind of hunter's trap holding Ruby captive but before Ruby could dash away, Pyrrha's legs which had been pinning Ruby's legs shifted to her waist in a scissor hold freezing Ruby in place. At the same time, Pyrrha jerked her arms back together and catching Yang and Blake off guard brought them together to slam their heads.

"Ouch!" Yang yelped.

"Dust damn it!" Blake cried out. "Damn Yang you have a hard head!"

Yang shaking her head helped Blake up. "Sorry Kiddo." She said to Ruby. "You are on your own."

"I don't freaking believe this." Ruby muttered. Turning her head to look over her shoulder at Pyrrha, Ruby said. "Pyrrha? Jaune is back."

"What? Where?" Pyrrha shouted in joy and throwing her arms and legs wide she literally threw Ruby to the side and quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Oww." Ruby muttered, now lying face down on the floor.

"Why didn't you try that earlier before Blake and me butted heads?" Yang asked.

"Well excuse me for not having battle strategies in place for being turned into a cuddle plushy!" Ruby grumbled as she got to her feet.

Pyrrha finally completely awake realized that Jaune wasn't back and she was still in the gym/training rooms and looked back to see Ruby getting to her feet. "What happened?" She asked in confusion.

"You were sparring with my sister and suddenly decided to take a quick cuddle/nap without asking Ruby's opinion of it first." Yang told her still rubbing her forehead.

Pyrrha's eyes grew wide. "I'm so sorry. Ruby I'm sorry! I didn't mean to... It just I haven't been sleeping well and you are so cuddly and there is just something about you that is so relaxing."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ruby muttered. "I guess I'm just going to have to get used to being the girl that everyone..."

"Wants to wake up on top of." Yang finished with a grin.

Ruby shot her sister a dirty look and with as much dignity as she could she gathered up her Crescent Rose and walked out of the training room.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called after her again.

* * *

Blake walked to her dorm room. It had been three days since the gym incident with Pyrrha and Ruby had taken to, when not in class, locking herself in their dorm room. Only half way jokingly, Ruby had said it was the only way to keep from being ambushed by Nora or Pyrrha and turned into a human cuddle buddy plushy.

Blake spotted Yang running all out towards her in the hallway. "Run Blake run!" Yang shouted.

Blake in panic looked around. "What is it? Grimm? White Fang? What's going on?"

"No time. Run now!" Yang yelled as she neared her.

"YANG!" Ruby's enraged voice called out.

Yang's eyes grew larger and she swept up Blake in her arms and ran with her.

"What is going on" Blake practically shouted into Yang's ear as she looked behind them to see Ruby with her scythe extended running after them.

"I may or may not have bought a plaque in Vale and put it on our dorm room door." Yang wheezed as she ran.

"That said what?" Blake asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Surely Yang wasn't dumb enough to...

"Ruby Rose, girl that everyone wants to sleep and wake up on top of inside..." Yang managed to say before taking a deep breath.

"So why am I having to run as well?" Blake asked.

"For rates and times... Inquire within from her handlers... Yang Long and Blake Belladonna." Yang finished.

"YOU PUT MY NAME ON THE PRANK AS WELL?" Blake did yell into Yang's ear.

I thought it was funny at the time." Yang grumbled.

"She is going to kill us!" Blake muttered. "Wait! Why isn't Ruby using her semblance and already caught us?"

"She's so mad she forgot she can do it." Yang said. "And you want to wonder about that a bit louder? Sheesh. Don't remind Ruby or..."

A sudden burst of rose petals flashed past them and suddenly a very annoyed Ruby appeared ahead of them in the hallway.

"Damn." Yang said. Turning she made to run back the other way only to find the hallway blocked by an equally annoyed looking Weiss with her Myrtenaster drawn.

"Did you get a plaque about Weiss as well?" Blake asked.

"Nope."

"How dare you put Ruby on a plaque for a joke?" Weiss snarled at Yang. "She's mine. I'm not sharing her with anyone else!"

"What do you mean I'm yours?" Ruby's voice called out behind Yang and Blake.

Weiss turned instantly red in the face. "Well I mean... I'm very fond of... I mean..."

"Am I just a cuddle sleep aid to you as well?" Ruby said sounding upset.

"No. I'm in love..." Weiss stumbled over her speech.

"What?" Ruby asked softer as she passed by Yang still holding Blake and headed towards Weiss.

"I've been falling... I mean..." Weiss tried to say. "OH DUST! I'm in love with you Ruby and have been for a while now."

Ruby dropped her scythe and a second later Weiss dropped her rapier and they were locked in each other's arms kissing.

"Ooh." Yang cooed. "They are so cute."

Blake whispered into Yang's ear. "You know what this means right?"

"That this is our perfect chance to escape?" Yang whispered back.

"Damn straight."

Yang tip toed around the embracing Weiss and Ruby and soon as they cleared them, she was running for all she was worth to get back to their dorm room and lock the door to get away from the two new lovebirds.

"That plaque better be off our door before we get back." Ruby's voice yelled after her sister.

* * *

Once again the icy snows had returned to Vale. The Dust practioners failing in stopping the storm and in the end only made it much worse. All the predictions were that this storm would be even worse than the last blizzard. At least the delay had allowed Ozpin and Goodwitch to make sure they had a more than adequate supply of red fire dust stocked up. The windows in the cafeteria had all been replaced with dust enhanced windows guaranteed not to shatter or break due to temperature differences. Coffee supplies had been brought in and Ozpin made sure some of them in the cafeteria were under lock and key, of which he was the only one to possess the key to. He would be damn if this time around if Oobleck would get all the coffee. Extra blankets and bedding had been brought in and finally... Professor Peter Port and Bartholomew Oobleck were given explicit orders to stay away from the Dust storage areas.

Goodwitch had even store a large box of rolls of duct tape nearby in case of snoring emergencies. They were as prepared as they could be for the upcoming storm.

As the snow began to fall and build up and the winds began to howl and light started to flicker from failing power, students were ordered as the sun began to set, to once again bundle up and come to the cafeteria in case of a power outage to wait out the storm.

Pyrrha with Jaune at her side entered the cafeteria and immediately began looking for Team RWBY. Spying them she leads Jaune, Ren and Nora towards them.

"Hey Cuddle Buddy!" Nora called out happily to Ruby.

"No." Weiss said plainly and distinctively.

"What? What do you mean?" Nora asked nervously. "It's cold."

"One. It is not cold in here at all. The heaters are working and it is quite warm. Two. You have your own teammates and it is time you cuddled if you have to with them. Three. Ruby is off the cuddle market permanently from now on."

"You can't do that!" Nora cried. "I got good grades for cuddle privileges. You can't just cut me off cold sloth like that!"

Weiss folded her arms and smirked at Nora. "I can and have. Ruby is now exclusively mine."

"That's not fair!" Nora cried. "You can't just get a girl addicted to cuddling and then cut her off cold sloth like that! Ren! Tell her it's not fair and make her let me cuddle Ruby!"

Ren sighed. "Nora I can't order Ruby to cuddle with you."

"Cuddle with Ren if you need it so much." An exasperated Weiss said.

"He won't cuddle with me!" Nora practically cried. "I've asked and asked but he won't!" Tears actually began to fall from her eyes. "Why won't you cuddle with me Ren?"

"Nora you are a big girl. You don't need someone to cuddle just to get to sleep."

An annoyed Ruby eyed Ren. "It's not about getting to sleep Ren. I'm surprised at you. I thought you were more aware and empathic than that!"

Ren looked confused.

"Nora is starved for affection. She doesn't really want my affection though. She wants yours!"

Ren started to deny Ruby's words but spotted Blake nodding her head in agreement with Ruby. Blake noticed him looking at her. "It's true." She said. "Why do you think she is always telling people that you are together but not together together? She is hoping one of these days that you will correct her and say that you are."

Ren looked over at Nora but only to see she wouldn't meet his eyes and was looking down at the table. "We've been friends since we were children." Nora said sadly. "I've tried everything I can think of to show you how interested I am. I've tried to make you smile with my antics. I've tried to make you jealous. Why don't you love me Ren?" Nora asked finally looking up at him. "I just want to sleep in your arms." Nora cried.

Ruby blinked as something finally clicked. "It isn't that he doesn't want to cuddle you Nora. He afraid if he does that you will notice him reacting."

Ren eyes grew wide and he glanced worriedly at Ruby, shocked that she figured it out.

"What do you mean?" Nora asked.

Ruby just stare at Ren and finally he turned back to look at Nora. "Guys… Tend to have reactions when gorgeous women snuggle up against them." Ren let a wiry smile cross his face. "Especially gorgeous women who have wandering hands when they cuddle."

Nora blinked. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"I always have."

Nora frowned. "Then why the Dust have you put me through this?" She asked angry. "All the years we've been together. All the things we have faced and never once did you let me know you thought I was attractive or that you might think of me as anything more than just a crazy friend!"

"I was afraid that it might damage our friendship." Ren admitted.

Nora fixed him with a glare and folded her arms but finally said. "As of now, we are together together and we are cuddling tonight. I don't care if it a thousand degrees in here! Got it Ren?!"

Ren gulped but nodded.

Nora finally smiled. Reaching out a finger she tapped him on the nose and said. "Boop."

Ruby and Weiss shared a triumphant look between themselves and then both glanced over at Jaune and Pyrrha.

"What?" Jaune asked nervously.

"I got rid of one of Ruby's cuddle buddies. It's time to dislodge another one." Weiss told him.

Jaune raised both hands. "I've never cuddled Ruby! I swear. I mean I thought about it a time or two but never…"

Weiss cut him off. "I'm not talking about you. Although, for your continued health I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that last bit. I'm talking about Pyrrha."

"Oh come on Weiss. It was that one-time last blizzard…" Jaune said trying to defend Pyrrha.

Pyrrha leaning back a bit so Jaune couldn't see her was desperately waving her hands and shaking her head no at Weiss. Weiss however was having none of it. "That you know of. She cuddled with Ruby once at a tree overlooking Vale…"

"With me and Weiss." Nora staring lovingly into Ren's eyes pulled briefly away to add.

Weiss ignored her. "And once recently she actually fooled Ruby into a sparring session so she could wrestle with Ruby and pin her in a cuddle hold."

Jaune blinked and looked at Pyrrha whom instantly stopped waiving her arms and tried to look casual. "You did?"

"I was having trouble sleeping with my team missing and was just tired."

Weiss cleared her throat.

"Oh all right. I was lonely as well."

"How did you find out about the training room one?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"Yang told me after I confronted her about the stupid plaque she stuck on our door saying 'Ruby Rose the girl everyone wants to cuddle and sleep on top of.'"

Jaune blinked and looked over to Ren. "Seems we missed a lot of craziness when we were out in the woods with professor Oobleck."

"Doctor Oobleck." Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren corrected him.

Jaune turned his attention back to Weiss. "So why are you glaring at me? Pyrrha explained she was just sleepy and lonely cause Ren and I was gone."

Weiss blinked at him and then turned to Ruby. "He can't be this dense, can he?"

Ruby tilted her head and looked back at Weiss.

"Yeah, what I'm saying? Of course he is." Weiss agreed. She turned back to Jaune. "Think back a few moments ago with Nora and Ren."

Jaune looked confused but nodded his head.

"Now what does this situation have in common with you and Pyrrha?"

"We're teammates?" Jaune asked.

Weiss just looked at him for a moment and when she realized that was the only thing coming she let her head drop to thunk on the table.

"What Weiss means…" Ruby tried. "Is that Pyrrha doesn't really want to cuddle with me. She wants someone else's arms around her."

Jaune looked even more confused if that was possible. "She wants to cuddle with…"

Everyone leaned closer.

"Yang?"

Ruby blinked at him. "I'm going to slap the crap out of you in a minute." She finally stated calmly.

Weiss, Blake and Pyrrha looked in shock at Ruby while Yang just snickered.

"JAUNE!" Ruby nearly growled. "Pyrrha has always been at your side since you got here. She has trained you. She has been there for you to confide in. She…" Ruby sputtered. "She loves you Dolt!" She finally said it.

Jaune looked over at Pyrrha expecting her to be either laughing at Ruby's statement or at the very least shaking her head. Instead, Pyrrha had her head down staring at the table and was blushing bright red.

"You do?" Jaune asked her.

"I understand if you don't feel the same." Pyrrha mumbled.

"I… I…" Jaune tried to say. "It's not that I'm not fond of… I mean I'm me and you are you! You could do so much better than…"

Out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Ruby getting up from her side of the table and cracking her knuckles. Two things crossed Jaune's mind. One: Ruby was definitely Yang's sister and Two: If he didn't get his mouth working correctly really quick, Ruby was going to make good on her threat to beat the crap out of him.

"I'm in love with you Pyrrha." Jaune said. "I have been since I first saw you but as Weiss pointed out at the time, you are a champion. So far above me that I could never hope…"

Jaune was cut off as Pyrrha looked up at him and then grabbed him and pulled him to one Hell of a kiss.

Ruby nodded her head and started to return to her seat. She paused at Blake and Yang and leaned over to whisper between them. "Me or Weiss don't have to have a word with another couple do we?" She asked.

Yang grinned and looked back at her sister. "Naw. Me and Blakey know where we stand."

"We do?" Blake asked raising an eyebrow at the blond brawler.

"Don't we?" Yang asked a little nervous. "I'm your personal heater and you are my lap kitty. Right?"

"Lap kitty?" Blake asked frostily.

Yang's eyes grew wide. "I mean. You know how I feel about you, right? You… Care for me as well, right?"

"Know how you feel about me?" Blake asked. "How would I? You never said anything to me about it."

"Well what about you?" Yang countered. "Do you like me?" She asked.

Blake stuttered and her eyes grew wide. "Well… Yeah. I'm highly attracted to you and…"

"You like to cuddle with me." Yang finished with a hint of a smile.

"Maybe." Blake conceded. "But I'm not some kind of pet."

Yang looked around but Ren and Nora only had eyes and ears for one another. Jaune and Pyrrha were still engaged in a lip lock that looked like it might make Jaune pass out from lack of air. Not that the man was struggling to get out of it. Ruby had given Yang and Blake their privacy and had returned to Weiss and they were now cuddling under their cloaks like two love birds.

"I never said you were, did I? You really are too sensitive about the whole Faunus thing Blake." Yang told her. "I use cute nicknames like Kitten or Kitty to try and show you how much I care for you. Not to constantly remind you that you are a Faunus. I don't think of you as a pet. Or as a stray. Or as cute girl with a pair of adorable cat ears on top. I think of you as Blake. A girl I'm really fond of and would like to get closer to."

Blake relaxed a bit. "Why didn't you say that a long time ago?"

"I thought you knew my nicknames were meant as terms of endearment."

"Yang you have to understand. All my life I've had things like that shouted out at me by people who were using them as terms of hate. I know you don't mean them that way but still my gut reaction is to run or hide when I hear terms like kitty, cat or kitten."

Yang taking a finger lifted Blake's chin to stare into her eyes. "You never have to hide from me or anyone else again. Someone says something to you that you don't like I'll beat them to a pulp… And that includes myself. Got it?"

Blake blushed. "Well I wouldn't want my personal heater getting beaten up now would I?" She took a deep breath. "And you can call me your lap kitty if you want to."

Yang smiled a brilliant smile. "I would rather call you my girlfriend if that is all right?"

Blake settled comfortably into Yang side. "It's more than all right. It's a fact."

Dr. Oobleck suddenly zipped over to the table where Ruby, her team and team JNPR were sitting looking nervous. "Does anyone know why when I asked where I and Professor Port should bed down for the night, Professor Goodwitch pulled a very large box of duct tape out and said she had some ideas?"

Everyone's eyes turned to Weiss. "I wouldn't have the slightest idea." Weiss replied innocently.


End file.
